Aura Potere Rewrite
by SoraDreams
Summary: "I will govern time, not be governed by it." Emperor said smugly You're Big Headed." Tsuanki replied. "You're Cute." "You are Insane." " I know and I love it."  FemTsuna Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Past Arc part 1

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters just this plot.<p>

Summary: 400 years ago back in Primo time a incident happen that will be reenacted again now in Decimo's time but this time the Cacciatori plan to finish what they started back 400 years ago and the only one to stop this and start it is the lineage of Primo...

*****Important Note : The Primo incident will be shown first so that you get an understanding of things even though I should just leave you guessing :)

Normal speaking/ _Thoughts_

* * *

><p><em>"Seek Seek Seek Power that is the Name, Seek Seek Seek Power that is the Game." They Chanted.<br>_

* * *

><p>A blond haired youth stared past the broken rubble of houses of his precious town, gazing into space. Gazing into emptiness with his eyes that were once sapphire blue but were now a empty pitch black with black tears running down his face. Behind the 18-year old blond young man was his friend Cozart who witness the power that land deep with Giotto that cause mass destruction throughout their beloved town.<p>

Cozart didn't know how he was able to stop him he only hoped that his voice would reached him when _"They" _came flying toward the town sending everything a blazed and when they themselves came across those people-no those _creatures _that had destroyed everything, attacked them for someone unknown reason that isn't clear but he knew was just more trouble.

Cozart looked up at the grey coloured sky chuckling at the irony of things that had happen.

Cozart limped toward his friend thinking,"_ To think such a day could turn toward all of this."_

* * *

><p><strong>5 Hours Ago:<strong>

"Giotto, you know that Theatre that opened up today? We should be able to sneak in if we get there early." Cozart said poking his friend's side,who was currently resting in his arm chair behind his huge desk covered in all sorts of papers ranging from file complaints among his allies, marriage proposals, and Mafia groups requesting a pact being made between themselves and the Vongola with the day outside being bright and sunny with the curtains wide open exposing them to sun rays coming in and the small breeze of summer air.

Cozart had been tending to his Family since they are recently new to the whole Mafia getup when he got a call from Giotto asking if he would like to visit and discuss current situations that could improve the Shimon Family alliances with the recent Vongola allies meeting were he could arrange alliances with some of the Mafia Families there. Which Cozart was quite interested in going but Giotto came down with a mass migraine that he decided to just stay and help him out ignoring Giotto's protest while G went to the meeting for Giotto and himself and came back with papers signed for Giotto and Cozart even though G was clearly grumbling about lazy people who couldn't get their own work done for themselves scowling at Cozart time to time.

The body directly in front of him grunted in responds and turning away from the probing finger poking him from the side.

"Oi, Giotto!" Cozart yelled in his ear.

"Gah!" Giotto exclaimed, jumping up and standing in a defensive position in which his chair fell over do to the violent action.

Cozart snickered at his friend's shocked look on his face.

Giotto glared at him and dropped back into his arm chair to sleep again clearly ignoring Cozart's presence. Cozart frowned a bit worried about Giotto's lack of reaction wondering if he was still suffering from the migraine.

"Hey, Giotto what's wrong? You usually have a speech about how I being annoying, could be the death of you or some such." Cozart said with concern and teasing a bit at the same time.

" Sorry but I will scold you later... Don't really feel well right now." Giotto mumbled back, not looking at Cozart with his eyes closed.

"Giotto, I think we should get you to a doctor." Cozart said with a frown that adored his face. _"The migraine is probably back again with vengeance."_ Cozart thought smiling a little

Giotto grunted back.

Cozart signed as he turned from Giotto to the messy desk rummaging through Giotto papers looking for Giotto's private doctor number.

"Giotto, since clearly you are ignoring me I'm going to call up Dr. Lenovo and ask him to look at you." Cozart explained as he throw aside sheets of paper to one pile or other as he organize Giotto's paper as he looked for Giotto's not-so private contact book where the doctor's number was bond to be and where Giotto kept most of his contacts of people that either didn't pose a threat of being hurt or cause problems to Vongola and Primo himself.

"Cozart." Giotto grumbled from his side.

Cozart continued on looking for the contact book and organizing his papers, ignoring his name being called.

"Cozart."

Cozart picked up a marriage proposal contract assigned to Giotto of the Vongola with a photo of a woman. "Wheww." Cozart whistled. _"This woman is gorgeous."_ He thought. _"And looking quite fine too."_ Cozart added as he looked down at the quite voluptuous features that were literally pointing at the camera on purpose.

"Cozart."

He started to hum as he found more photos of beautiful women and putting them aside in one pile that was slowly getting larger. _"Damnn, Giotto sure is a ladies man."_ Cozart thought snickering.

"Cozart."

_"Oh is this a coupon to Tony's Pizzo."_ He thought looking it over. _"Yes it is!" _Cozart thought happily. He took a quick sneak look at Giotto who was grumbling to himself and quickly turned back around. "_Better put this aside..."_ Cozart thought pocking the pizza coupon in his pocket. _"Its not like Giotto needs it."_

"Cozart!"

Cozart turned to Giotto and blinked innocently."You Kol'd." Cozart said in a Russian accent. (A/N:Major cookie to anyone who got that reference ^_^)

Giotto glared at Cozart while Cozart smiled a wolfish grin at him.

Giotto signed and turned around in his chair facing Cozart while he prop up his elbows on the desk and placing his chin in his folded hands, regarding at Cozart with a blank look. Cozart lost a bit of his smile from Giotto's blank look.

"Giotto?" Cozart questioned.

Giotto raised his eyebrow.

"...Well? What is it?" Cozart asked impatiently._ "Perhaps I angered him more than I thought."_ He thought sheepishly.

"Cozart...I'm sorry." Giotto said looking at Cozart with a unfazed look, his eyes changing from blue to a hint of black around his irises.

" I- wha- huh." Cozart stumbled over his words, completely perplexed.

He noticed that Giotto's eyes had a hint of black flowing in them but assumed that it was from the open curtain of sun rays shining through playing tricks on his eyes.

Giotto cocked his head to the side as an impish grin came across his face. "What you think I am apologizing for?"

"Uh, I don't know..." Cozart said unsure, eyeing Giotto a bit warily wondering if the migraine was turning his friend insane.

Giotto laughed.

Cozart blinked at him even more perplexed._ "What is going on?"_ Cozart thought confused as his face was set as a frown. He felt that something wasn't right...

Giotto snickered. "I freaked you out didn't I? Giotto said laughing some more. "That was a good tease. You actually thought I was sorry for something." Giotto chuckled as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Ah No." Cozart said looking at Giotto with bewildered look." Giotto, you defiantly need to see your doctor if you think that was a joke."

"What it wasn't funny?" Giotto said still smiling a impish grin.

"Obviously not." Cozart replied, rolling his eyes.

' Ah well." Giotto coughed in his hand hiding his embarrassment. "Anyways I don't need to see the doctor." Giotto said sheepishly, running his hand through his blond locks.

Cozart just staring back at him opening his mouth to say something but thought better of it. _" I don't want to encourage him to be funny or something."_ Cozart thought, sweat-dropped. The odd feeling he felt left as soon as it came.

Suddenly as like how their conversation started, the door at Giotto's office started knocking with great importance.

" Enter." Giotto answered with authority ringing in his voice now with no hint of his embarrassment from previously talking with Cozart turning his body toward the door and straightening up to greet the said person knocking at the door.

The door opened to show a young man at the start of his adulthood with reddish hair and a stiff expression with a curved tattoo running down his face, carrying a ruffed looking suitcase but besides the look some with sharp eyes could tell that what ever was in that suitcase is important to the man.

The man that had just enter was G of the Vongola who was Giotto's overprotective childhood friend and right-hand man. (A/N: The storm guardian title hasn't happen because they don't have the rings/flames yet.)

" Was I interrupting some thing Gio-Primo?" G asked looking warily at Cozart_."I still won't trust this guy. Even if he is looking after Giotto."_ G thought suspiciously. G was cautious with anyone that was around his boss as he took his job as right-hand seriously and of course childhood friend.

" Ah, it's nothing G." Giotto said inwardly relieved it was just G not one of his henchmen. He didn't want them to see him in a state of illness.

" So G, what's has happen at the summit of our allies?" Giotto asked getting back in to a serious mode.

G had been at a summit of Vongola's allies who were growing with distress from neighbouring villages, that men and women were disappearing all around and Vongola ordered a issue summit to deal with the misfortune event that is causing people to panic who were in the Vongola's distract. Of course with Giotto's stress like condition couldn't make it and sent G instead to fill in for him.

G walked up to Giotto desk and placed his suitcase on the desk opening it, inside were odd shaped stones that you don't randomly come a upon.

" What are these G?" Giotto questioned looking at them with interest.

" These are what are causing distress all over the distract of our reach, it seems that just a couple of months ago some mine workers stumbled a upon these strange stones, of course they thought it was just harmless stones but the it cause them to be sick of illusions." G reported.

" Illusions?" Giotto asked, looking back at G as he propping his elbows back on his desk again.

G nodded.

" They were going on about flying creatures with no skin faces attacking them demanding the Sky or some thing of such." G said shrugging his shoulders. regardless of what the people at the summit had said, he didn't think this was much a big deal, suspicious-yes but huge deal, no.

Giotto paled at this.

"Giotto is something wrong?" Cozart asked concerned of Giotto's sudden paler complexion. G scowled at Cozart for stealing the words out of his mouth but that annoyance vaporized when he saw Giotto looking paler.

"No...I was just feeling a little tired. Especially finding out what's going on within the Vongola distract." Giotto said waving his hand to dismay Cozart and G who was looking at him intently, of any worry. He inwardly hoped this had nothing to do with his dream..._ "But that's preposterous dreams can't tell the future."_ Giotto thought unsure but the seed of doubt was already starting to growing and with that came worry as well.

"Has anyone other than the mine workers having these illusions?" Giotto asked hoping not for the worse.

" As far as we can tell only the mine workers... But that wasn't the only weird thing." G said frowning now at the thought.

" What else is there?"

" The mine workers after being in the hospitals a day later...all of them disappeared with out a trace." G concluded. _" Perhaps this could be a big problem." _G thought frowning now which wasn't so different from his usual scowl.

" Without a trace? all of them?" Giotto exclaimed, his eyes widening in shock.

" Yea." G said nodding solemnly. "And from the resource I got from our allies that specialize in health care work said that they would probably be all dead due to the state that they were brought in." G said remembering back to the photos that were shown at the summit of the mine workers who were brainless bodies mumbling about nonsense.

Cozart signed as he heard all of this. _"Then that leaves only one possibility..."_ Cozart thought grimly.

" They were "Taking out" weren't they G?"

G looked over to Cozart who was standing a little ways from Giotto's desk and nodded slightly in agreement.

" Probably... but without a trace that's something not to be over looked." Giotto said, knowing that both G and Cozart were right and silently mourning over the lives that were once again lost in the Mafia world for someone else's gain.

G sighed at Giotto expression_."Can't I do something neither than worrying him."_ G thought feeling helpless again which he had been feeling a lot lately with his boss in a stress condition and feeling like he couldn't go and do anything but update him on the status of Vongola and its allies.

All of them stood there in silence for the men that had lost their lives and thinking of the reasons again why they were in this deadly game called Mafia.

" Say G.. Where was this place?" Cozart asked turning to G after the moment of silence.

" What place? The hospital?" G replied raising a eyebrow in confusion.

" No, where the miners found the stones." Cozart said.

G narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Cozart. "Why do you care?" G said rather rudely.

"G!" Giotto scolded.

G flinched at Giotto's scolding tone."Sorry Primo." G said sincerely. Passing his hand through his hair just like Giotto had did only moments ago sheepishly.

Giotto signed. " One, G you can call me Giotto when it's just friends and me and Two, you should be apologizing to Cozart not me". Giotto said pointing his finger at Cozart looking expectantly at G.

"Sorry Cozart." G mumbled to Cozart, noting looking at him.

Cozart just smirked. "Heh it's OK." Then Cozart said seriously. " But where _was_ the stones the miners found?"

"Hmph." Cozart replied avoiding looking at Cozart by looking the other way but complied when he felt Giotto's intended gaze at the side of his face."They were found not too far from here. Just around the mountains or so." G told Cozart. " But I think you shoul-."

"Whoa! What is this G!" Giotto exclaimed in surprisement. (1)

G and Cozart whipped around quickly, trying to detect any danger toward their friend but only saw Giotto behind his desk with a shocked look. " Huh? What is it boss?" G said urgently, walking over to Giotto's side behind the desk and saw what he saw. It was one of the stones but all of them had an unique colour of blue, purple, yellow, green, red, indigo but the one that cause Giotto to exclaim in surprise was the orange one that had burning bright orange flames inside the stone sprawling inside of the stone as if it was trying to get out.

" What the hell?" G said confusing. G reaching out with his hand as an intent to pick the orange stone up in a mindless act but was stopped by Giotto's hand shooting out catching his hand preventing from going any further.

G looked toward his boss to apologize for such a thoughtless act without thinking of any repercussions but was shocked of seeing Giotto's eyes that were now a deep rich orange amber colour.

" Giotto! Your eyes!" Cozart exclaimed looking closer to look at Giotto's eyes as he had rushed over as well when he heard Giotto's exclamation.

Giotto wasn't responding. He was just staring at the orange flaming stone with a peculiar look in his eyes.

" Oi Primo!" G shouted hoping for a responds while his other hand was resting on Giotto's shoulder unconsciously squeezing it with inward panic.

"G I am going to call a doctor!" Cozart said panicking. As he was about to hurry out of office, he was caught by Giotto's hand releasing G's hand as well in the process.

" It's alright." Giotto said hoarsely like he just woke up from deep sleep.

" Giotto. What happen?" Cozart scolded. He was only slightly angry that he had showed panic in a small situation.

" Don't talk to Primo like that!" G said arguing to Cozart.

"G. Clearly it isn't the time to be Bitc-" Cozart shot back at G but was interrupted by Giotto speaking.

"G, Cozart enough." Giotto said weakly but firmly. He tried slowly to get out of his arm chair but his legs were feeling wobbly and almost fell to the floor but was caught by both Cozart and G who were holding him up by his arms.

Both G and Cozart had the decency to look ashamed of themselves for arguing when their friend was obvious not well.

"Cozart I'll go to the secretary downstairs and find and call Dr. Lenovo from there. You can just take Giotto to his room." G said urgently as he let go of Giotto's arm and raced out of the room to heading to the secretary who had most of everyone's information sheets who lived in the Vongola Mansion, that weren't really important.

_"Why didn't I think of that?"_ Cozart thought a bit annoyed with himself for not thinking of just going to the secretary for the number but focus his attention back to Giotto instead who was slumped up against him.

"I'm bringing you to your room Giotto and you WILL be seeing the doctor." Cozart said firmly expectanting a protest from Giotto of being "Just fine" but was answered with Giotto merely grunting to him.

Giotto and Cozart walked out of the office toward Giotto's room. Neither of them notice the orange flaming stone vanishing from the office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review some advice and your thoughts of the new rewrite of Aura Potere and thank you. **

**(1)- Is an actually word. (quite surprising huh?)**


	2. Chapter 2: Past Arc part 2

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters just this plot.<p>

Summary: 400 years ago back in Primo time a incident happen that will be reenacted again now in Decimo's time but this time the Cacciatori plan to finish what they started back 400 years ago and the only one to stop this and start it is the lineage of Primo...

Normal speaking/ _Thoughts_

Please review your thoughts of this chapter please and thank you. :)

* * *

><p>"I hope Karma hits you in the face before I do."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Previous chapter:<strong>

"Cozart I'll go to the secretary downstairs and find and call Dr. Lenovo from there. You can just take Giotto to his room." G said urgently as he let go of Giotto's arm and raced out of the room to heading to the secretary who had most of everyone's information sheets who lived in the Vongola Mansion, that weren't really important.

_"Why didn't I think of that?"_ Cozart thought a bit annoyed with himself for not thinking of just going to the secretary for the number but focus his attention back to Giotto instead who was slumped up against him.

"I'm bringing you to your room Giotto and you WILL be seeing the doctor." Cozart said firmly expectanting a protest from Giotto of being "Just fine" but was answered with Giotto merely grunting to him.

Giotto and Cozart walked out of the office toward Giotto's room. Neither of them notice the orange flaming stone vanishing from the office.

**End of Previous Chapter**

* * *

><p>The streets were covered in blood and dead bodies. Black smoke licked the sky in a dazzling display of destructive power as it further covered the village.<p>

Ominous silence hung thickly around the lifeless streets and rubble that was of the village, only broken by the angrily roaring debris falling from houses and stores.

Massacre.

It was a massacre far greater than anything possible that Giotto could imagine.

Giotto had opened his eyes and was meet with destruction. A barren waste land with broken rubble of houses, the windows of tall buildings that surrounded him were all either missing or shattered, horse carriages were smashed up badly; thrown on the side of the streets at random places. The sight of the dead and decaying or bleeding bodies from children to adults laying lifeless or slowly entering a dead state, some had mangled bodies and others looked like a carnivorous animal rip them apart. He screamed a silent scream as no sound came out but he couldn't heard no sound at all either as his ears were meet with eerie silence.

Giotto slowly back way from the horrid sights and ran in the another direction but where ever he went there was always more decaying bodies some of them close to death mouthing to him to help them with their glossy eyes looking at him as they died but he continue to run in frantic panic and desperation.

"What is this place? What happen?" Giotto thought apprehensively. Looking from left to right as he was still meet with destruction of different magnitude with every corner of houses, buildings, and streets.

Giotto slowed down to a quick walking pace, walking aimlessly until he heard a sound coming from one of the destroyed buildings.

Without any warning his legs started to walk straight towards the sound from the building. Giotto tried to move and turn around but his whole body had a numb tingly sensation and he couldn't feel his body much less move his body. For some unknown reason Giotto was dreading seeing what was behind the door of the building as he got closer and closer he saw some orange lighting from behind the door and the sound of some one breathing? Giotto was slowly raising his hand to push the door open when-

* * *

><p>"Giotto!" Cozart shouted right in front Giotto's face. "Are you alright? You look like you were having a really bad nightmare." Cozart said standing in front of Giotto's face who was laying down on his bed, bathed in cold sweat.<p>

Cozart had half carry and dragged Giotto, who fell unconscious by the time they reached his closest bedroom in the Vongola Mansion. Where G and the doctor came back to them about 20 minutes later.

Cozart looked at Giotto with concern; brushing aside a strand of Giotto's hair from his face.

Giotto blinked. " Wha- What happen..?" Giotto asked dazed as he felt a tingle go through him when Cozart brushed his forehead moving a strand of his hair out of his face.

" You don't remember?" Cozart asked furrowing his eyebrows. Giotto nodded.

"I see...Well you collapse in the office after staring at the orange stone then G went to get the doctor and brought him to the room. Dr. Lenovo examine you and I quote from him saying,"What the hell was the Primo doing? He has high blood pressure and is fatigue. Aren't you his bodyguards or something. Cause you ain't doing a good job. Dr. Lenovo snorted." Cozart quoted, imitating the doctor's actions.

"Of course though G just told him to.. um the F-word off and do his F-wording job." Cozart said censoring G's words "And I just merely shrugged, playing cool and all while G pranced around like a little girl."

Even though he was actually fretting over Giotto and interrupting the doctor's examination every few minutes asking if he needed to donate his blood for Giotto or some other made up or actually medical solution that he knew but Giotto didn't need to know that.

"Which makes sense with finding out about the stone incident just awhile ago..." Cozart said trailing off at the end.

"Ah. I see."

Cozart raised a eyebrow. "That's it? That's all you are going to say?"

"What? What do you want me to say?" Giotto asked confused.

Cozart rolled his eyes." Will I don't know." Cozart said dryly." Maybe what in the world happen to you in the office?"

Giotto shrugged and looking around the room avoiding looking at Cozart not replying to his question.

_" I need to found Tabolt."_ Giotto thought rubbing his forehead in frustration. _"These dreams are getting out of hand and if anyone knows what weird things mean it's Tabolt."_

Giotto tried to sit up in his bed about to get up and get dress to go find Talbot (somehow) when Cozart pushed him back down by his shoulders. "Giotto, you should be resting right now. " Cozart said looking sternly at Giotto.

"But I-" Giotto started.

" No, you need to rest a bit and I'm not letting you get up. Doctor's order." Cozart said firmly.

Giotto sniffed. "Dr. Lenovo probably didn't even say that." He mumbled.

"Giotto." Cozart said sternly. _"Not exactly but that was the censor part of the whole sentence he said."_ Cozart thought sketchy.

"Ok ok." Giotto said throwing his hands up surrending. "... Come to think of it. Where is G?" Giotto asked sitting up on the bed and laying his head against the bed frame and looking around expecting G to suddenly come bursting through the door.. or window.

" Well he -" Started Cozart just as someone knocked and open the door reliving G to be the person behind it.

"How's Primo..." G started but saw Giotto sitting up and smiling at him.

"Primo, you alright there?" G asked immediately. He walked toward Giotto and stopping at his bedside on the opposite side of Cozart who was sitting down on a chair.

" Huh? Uh yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Giotto replied. G and Cozart glanced at each other debating if they should tell Giotto/Primo what happen to him from their perspective.

" Well Giotto." Cozart paused but decided to contiune and ask Giotto instead of telling him. "What happen to you when you looked at that orange stone?" Cozart questioned Giotto, eyeing him worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked confused. Looking back and forth from G and Cozart who were both looking at him with concern.

_"What's wrong with them? Did Dr. Lenovo say I have some kind of terminal disease?"_ Giotto thought befuddled.

"What we mean is did something happen to you. Like you having or seeing something." G asked observing Giotto of any signs of something.

_"What are they asking me?"_ Giotto wondered becoming more and more addle._"... Unless OH! They must think I am having illusion like those mine workers since I came in not really contact with those stones also because I have be acting werid and such...Well I kind of am but they don't have to know that. _He thought cachinnating inwardly. "_Don't want to go a mental hospital or anything now even though Cozart seems suspious."_ Giotto thought chuckling about what happen recently when he was joking with Cozart. Come to think of it something felt a little off about myself at that moment...odd much?

"You guys think I'm having illusions." Giotto stated rolling his eyes.

"Gah! well I-" Cozart spluttered. _"Whoa Giotto reads minds now!"_ Cozart thought awed.

"We do Primo. You really didn't see anything... right?" G asked hoping not for the worst.

"Nah, I just was feeling tried from work." Giotto lied. Both Cozart and G knew he was lieing because he always avoided eye contact with anyone he was lieing to. A pretty bad habit since they work/live in the Mafia were everyone lies to each other.

"Oh really.." G said obivously not convinced. "Well care to explain why your eyes were orange amber colour and why you look like you were in some trace?" G asked raising a eyebrow.

"Hm, yeah what was with that!" Cozart said wondering the same thing.

" Uh sunlight got in your eye..?"

"Primo." G said seriously. Giotto rolled his eyes.

" Fine, but you guys have to trust me. I promise nothing is wrong with me just a little light headed." Giotto said trying to get them of his case.

"But-"

KNOCK, KNOCK.

" Enter please." Giotto said quickly as Cozart was probably about to demand or ask something he clearly didn't want to answer. The door opened to one of Giotto special henchman. A man in his mid-twenties with light brown hair and dull green eyes who worn simple but casual tuxedo that all henchman worn.

" Sorry to interrupt Primo." The man said bowing. " But I have the suitcase G requested to give to him from your office."

" Thanks Eiilot." G said dryly as Eiilot handed the suitcase to G. " You didn't happen to touch the stones? " G asked warily.

"Of course not!" Eiilot said in a consternation tone. "I would never disrespect Primo's word." Eiilot said glared at G; daring him to say anything against him.

"G." Giotto said warning, knowing that G got suspicious with anyone lately unless they earn his trust... or just doesn't like people near his boss.

G just grumbled incoherent words and walked back towards Giotto while Eiilot had a smug smile on his face thinking he actually stood up to Primo's right hand man and won.

"If there is anything you need Primo I will be going now." Eiilot said bowing to Giotto.

"No nothing." Giotto smiled at Eiilot. "And thank you Eiilot for getting my suitcase." He said thanking him sincerely.

"Of course Primo. **I** wouldn't have forgotten your stuff." Eiilot said emphasizing the **I **and looking directly at G.

Cozart snickered at G's misfortune to be told off by a lower henchman guard especially in front of Giotto.

Giotto only signed knowing most of the people here wanted the position of right hand man and hoped that G would slip up so they could get the position for themselves but it was unlikely for Giotto to even think about replacing G with anyone but that didn't stop half of the population of henchman in Vongola Headquarters to try and get the position.

G glared back at him. "Well you can leave now." G said ruefully, making shooing gestures with his hands.

"I think not G. I only leave if Primo tells me too." Eiilot said with his nose up turn toward G.

"Thank you Eiilot and you can leave now." Giotto said refraiming from rolling his eyes at their childish rivalery. "Of course Primo, always at your serve." Eiilot said bowing for the final time before taking his leave.

" Tch, all these henchman are getting on my nerves always trying to kiss up to you and try to get me kick out. G huffed. "You know just last week there was a rumour that I was stealing your woman. And you don't even have one! G said in a very pique manner.

" Thanks for reminding me." Giotto said sarcastically. Cozart burst out laughing no longer able to hold it in.

" You know those rumours are only true because the ladies love your feminine side. With that pink hair of yours." Cozart said snickering behind his hand.

" ITS RED!" G growled at Cozart, his hand twitching to his gun holster on his hip.

" Guys enough, enough." Giotto said trying to placate G before he put a bullet through Cozart head. G huffed but turn back to Giotto but his hand was still near his gun holster.

"Well?" G said raising a eyebrow to Giotto.

"Well what?"

"What happen to your eyes and why were you in a trace? If you have been seeing things we can get a specialist to help-" G said clarify the confusing that Giotto was emitting.

"No."

"But Giotto-" Cozart started again hoping to try let Giotto see that he needs help but was interrupted by him.

" I said No, I mean No." Giotto said firmly leaving no space for argument.

G signed. "Fine you win. But I will figure you out." G said getting up and taking the suitcase with him, walking towards the door to exit.

"Where are you going?" Giotto asked worried that he upsetted his friend.

"I have jobs to do while you are unwell. And No you will stay here and get some rest." G said continued quickly seeing as Giotto was about to protest.

"See ya then." G told him walking out the door. Giotto grumbled out of annoyance.

"G is right you know." Cozart said to Giotto who blatantly ignored him. "You push yourself too much and you need rest. At least rest to put us at peace of mind that you are ok." Cozart said pulling the "guilty card" out to keep Giotto put.

"Argh but I'm stiff." Giotto complained trying to find a random excuse to leave.

Cozart signed knowing it was going to be hard keeping Giotto from walking around or doing work. _"Unless.."_ Cozart thought smirking at his idea.

Giotto saw Cozart's devious smirk and thought for the worst. _"Oh great my complaing mouth and me."_ Giotto cringed thinking about Cozart's last "brilliant idea" that involved bullets and animals. Giotto shuddered at the memory.

"Hey, you think my ideas are bad?" Cozart said accusing Giotto seeing him shudder.

"Well yeah. Last time you had a brillant idea it was animals and bullets and I still have scars from that lion cub. " Giotto said narrowing his eyes accusingly at Cozart.

"Heh, oh yeah I remember that." Cozart said rubbing his head sheepishly. "But this one is just the request I asked back when we were in your office."

"Huh.. oh the request to go to that new Theatre...?" Giotto asked uncertain.

"Yup." Cozart grinned."And the offer is still open too.. so lets go-"

"No." Giotto said immediatly laying back in to his pillow and pulling the covers over his head.

"Eh? Why not?" Cozart asked. "Because you'll make a big deal out of it or embarrass me." Giotto mumbled from under the covers.

"Hey! I don't embrass you." Cozart said pouting.

"What about that time with the women's bathroom." Giotto said uncovering himself from the covers and looking at Cozart scowling at him.

"That was your fault." Cozart said quickly. Giotto signed and went back under the covers.

"Come on let's go." Cozart whined pulling the covers off of Giotto and making Giotto shiver from the lost of his warm covers.

Giotto grumbled. "I can't go my head is throbbing right now and remember what the doctor said? I have to stay in and rest."

_"Besides."_ Giotto thought. _"Ever since waking up from the horrible nightmare I haven't be able to shake off this nagging feeling something was going on and I 'm going to be right in the middle of it."_ He thought rolling over in his bed ignoring Cozart who was contiuning to whine to him. _"Anyways I need to see Talbot. He'll know what to do."_

"Well you need fresh air to clear your head out too." Cozart said grinning, hoping that Giotto agreed. "Look we don't have to go the Theatre but at least let's go out for a walk. It would probably help you AND since I will be leaving soon can't we do some talking or something? I won't see you for awhile after I leave since I have my Family to look after too you know." Cozart said pulling another "guilty card" out again to persuade Giotto to go outside. _"He needs this more then I do being coup up in his office will make him restless... and I want to go look around too before I leave.__"_ Cozart thought truthfully.

Giotto signed. _"Maybe this is what I need. I have Cozart with me and can easily contact G if something happens..."_ Giotto pondered and decide to go against his "nagging feeling" and head out with Cozart. _"I may just stumble apon someone who knows where Talbot is too."_

"Alright. Let's go then."

"YES!"

Giotto smiled warmly. _" This is for Cozart too. G and Cozart deserve a break.. when I get back I'll give G a break as well."_ He thought. _"Though I don't think he would want to leave my side."_ Giotto chuckled at the thought.

"But let's leave a note for G letting him know where we are going." Giotto said getting out of his bed and grabbing a piece of paper from his nightstand.

"Come on, come on." Cozart whined from the doorway. Giotto rolled his eyes at Cozart childish act.

Giotto went over to his closet grabbing a fresh white long sleeve shirt, tossing aside his tuexdo coat and used long sleeve shirt and taking off his indoor shoes; placing on his outdoor shoes.

"You done yet?" Cozart said in a dramatic pained voice. "I would have just gone out with what I have on." He said pointing to himself who had some stains on his white sleeve shirt and black tie also his black dress pants were wrinkled.

Giotto smiled a crooked smile. "Of course Cozart."

Cozart narrowed his eyes." Why does your voice sound sarcastic?"

"Don't you want to go to the Theatre?"

"What? Of course I do! Let's go!"

_"He is too easy to distract."_ Giotto thought amused.

They both walked door aheading toward the villeage shopping area though unknown to them, two shadows were watching them.

"It's time to collect what's rightfully are's" One of the shadows hissed. The another one nodded in agreement.

"We shall burn this village to the ground and collect him." The another shadow said as the dark shadows wisped away in a dark mist.

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: Thank you for reading and please review your advice and thoughts of this chapter.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Past Arc END

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters just this plot.<p>

Summary: 400 years ago back in Primo time a incident happen that will be reenacted again now in Decimo's time but this time the Cacciatori plan to finish what they started back 400 years ago and the only one to stop this and start it is the lineage of Primo...

Normal speaking/_Thoughts_

Please review your thoughts of this chapter. Please and thank you. ^_^

**Authoress Note: Please vote for the one pairing, harem, or no romance for Tsunaki. And thank you to all the 519 hits of people who have read my fanfiction (bows politely to all in thanks).**

* * *

><p>"I may have pulled the trigger, but you loaded the gun."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter:<strong>

"Come on, come on." Cozart whined from the doorway. Giotto rolled his eyes at Cozart childish act.

Giotto went over to his closet grabbing a fresh white long sleeve shirt, tossing aside his tuexdo coat and used long sleeve shirt and taking off his indoor shoes; placing on his outdoor shoes.

"You done yet?" Cozart said in a dramatic pained voice. "I would have just gone out with what I have on." He said pointing to himself who had some stains on his white sleeve shirt and black tie also his black dress pants were wrinkled.

Giotto smiled a crooked smile. "Of course Cozart."

Cozart narrowed his eyes." Why does your voice sound sarcastic?"

"Don't you want to go to the Theatre?"

"What? Of course I do! Let's go!"

_"He is too easy to distract."_ Giotto thought amused.

They both walked door aheading toward the villeage shopping area though unknown to them, two shadows were watching them.

"It's time to collect what's rightfully are's" One of the shadows hissed. The another one nodded in agreement.

"We shall burn this village to the ground and collect him." The another shadow said as the dark shadows wisped away in a dark mist.

**End of Previous Chapter.**

* * *

><p>G signed walking out of the diner room where he had hold a meeting about what to do about the disappearances of the miners and villagers with the Vongola's major allies, Civilian Council members and Honoray memebers.<p>

"Who ever is responible for all these disapperances should make sure I never catch them." G grumbled as he rubbed a growing knot in his shoulder from all the stress he had to endure from this situation.

**FlashBack**

The Council meeting was being hold in the main diner hall was busy with activity as all the Heads of all of Vongola's major allies families along with several Civilian Villeage Council members, and Honorary memebers as well.

They had all been gathered in here due to the Primo of Vongola's right-hand man who had summoned them all for an emergency Council meeting about the disappearances of people within their own distract and unnatural things about them.

After a little while, once everyone had settled into their seats, G of the Vongola entered the room and took his high seat in the room next to the highest seat which was Primo's though that was vacated of course.

"Good afternoon to you all and thank you all for attending this meeting on a such short notice." G spoke loudly to all in the room.

"Where is Primo?" Asked Primo of the Cavallone family.

"He is currently unavailable." G answered in a short a reply. He didn't want to relay any info of Giotto's current state being vulenable right now and knowing some of the newer allies that just join might try to take advantage of that.

"Typical." Snorted a newbie Head.

G glared coldly at the newbie head who subdue himself at the glare. G didn't bother to reprimanded out loud the new Head cause he saw no benefit from it beside glaring works better at keeping the newbies in place.

"This meeting as you all know, is about the disappearances of people within the (1) Cavallone, Tomaso, and Bovino Families." G explained to them all looking regal and all.

"I will allow them to explain of what has happen in their distract area. Cavallone first please."

The Head of the Cavallone was first head ever of the Bronco family line to start the first ever Mafia family. The Cavallone family were originated from the Bronco blood line and has been great friends of Giotto's parents and himself too. He ruffled his paper and standing up tall and straight as he explained from his papers of the reports from his distract.

After the Callvallone, Tomaso, and Bovino each presented their speechs, G allow the rest of the people in the room to discussion on what they just heard.

"I suggest we "weed the Cancer out," Said a wise and dangerous man.

G looked toward the said person who spoke and cursed inwardly seeing it was the Head, Axel, of the Caria family. Axel was one of Primo's greatest ally and enemy as Axel prefer to do things the more physical way instead of the diplomatic way.

"The allies should agree to lockdown some of the villages surronding the Cavallone, Tomaso, and Bovino Families direct areas to catch suspious people leaving those areas since those were the main places were the disappearances took place." Axel explained.

Many of the allies were starting to murmer and mutter among themselves as one by one started to agree with this plan.

G had to think quick to stop these plan even though Axel had a good explaintion for it, it would mean supplies for the villages would be cut off that would make the villagers suffer. After raking his brain quickly for ideas he decided to post the next meeting in 3 days to have an overall vote and by then Primo could easily shot down this idea.

G stood up from his chair and everyone fell slient. He looked around to all the expecting faces of the Council waiting for him to speak and decide.

"I suggest we have an overall vote in 3 days to decide what to do since Primo will be attend that meeting."

He watched the faces of everyone in the room changed from blank mask to utter shock and stunned looks.

Once all the Council members got over their shock the Council room was filled with load voice's of arguing and shouts of disbelief at G's response.

"What do you mean _vote! _There could be more disapperances while we wait even longer and a noble men, women, and children could be the next target!" A Head of a family spoke out loud.

Inwardly G sneered in disgust at the Head who just spoke to him for only thinking about the rich kind of people who had protection for their well-being instead of the poorer kind of people who needed protection for their well-beings.

G signed and explained his reason,"Because-

"Because G of the Vongola meant to "Weed the Cancer out" and see if any of you will be willing to cooperation with that. Right G of the Vongola?" Axel said looking at G expectantly. G bit the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from saying what he wanted to say to Axel's face about what he thought of his plan.

"Of course." He replied simply.

Inwardly Axel smirked triumphantly.

For the next few minutes the Council continued to discuss different things about the situation, but after awhile G decided to end the meeting as the Council knew all that they needed to know for now.

When the meeting ended, the Council members and Heads left the Council room continuing to mutter amongst themselves about the plan Axel had thought of. G waited until everyone left explaining to those who asked if he was leaving yet that he had to organize the papers he brought with him. When Axel passed by him he nodded his head at him in a simlpy greeting but he could have swore he saw Axel smiling surreptitiously.

**End of FlashBack**

"I know for sure that Giotto and Cozart won't stand for this and with Cozart Famgila as well we might be able to rule out the votes against the idea as much as I don't want to agree but Cozart involvement will help us. I'll have to inform them about this development quickly." G thought as he hurried off to Giotto's room.

* * *

><p>"See Giotto isn't this great?" Cozart said as Giotto and him were walking down the streets of a small town that was close off to the world. The sun was up blazing in the blue sky that was free of clouds in the warm air on this mid-summer day. People were every where, vendors were yelling out the sales to people pasting by them, women were chattering and pointing at them smiling flirty, children were running around laughing blissfully with out a care in the world. It was the perfect picture of a happy town that was supplied fully thanks to the Vongola.<p>

You wouldn't think that this same town was very economically poor and crime rate was high thanks to thugs and a man named Agostino and his filthy crew robbing the town of their rights but Giotto heard of this and ran Agostino and his crew out of town which lead the town to raise to it's former glory again. Giotto loved this town as much as its people he decided to move the Vongola HQ here as its close off from the world as the small mountains blocked out most of the view making people think that no one lived around here.

Giotto smiled at people who greeted him with respect and offering their goods to him as he walked by them. He of course, dismissal them fondly telling them he was happy enough with them just being safe and sound.

"Oi Giotto!" Cozart called up headed from the streets as Giotto dismiss another vendor offering him fruits. "I want to show you this building that was built awhile ago but no one has bother to look at." Cozart called out to Giotto as he walked back to Giotto and pulled him by the his wrist ahead down the street.

"What are you talking about Cozart? I know about all the buildings around here and can you please let go of my wrist. I think I am losing feeling in it." Giotto said trying to shake his hand free from Cozart death grip.

"Eh? Oh sorry." Cozart said absentmindedly as he let go of Giotto wrist. Giotto grumbled annoyed at Cozart absentminded act rubbing his now sore wrist.

"And actually you haven't seen this building even I didn't know it was there and I know things." Cozart said confidently leading Giotto down a smaller street with less people mingling around.

_"Obviously things I wouldn't what to know about."_ Giotto thought feeling sorry for any poor sucker (himself) who tried to understand Cozart's mind and actions.

"It's actually the next best thing I found out about the town that I wanted to see .. besides the Theatre." Cozart said not looking back at Giotto as he looked around. "Now where was it .. ah ha here it is!" Cozart exclaimed taking Giotto down an alley until they came to an aluminum sheet nailed to a wooden fence where a hole was. Cozart walked up to it and bend down trying to move it.

"Um Cozart if that aluminum sheet is there then it probably means we shouldn't be going through it." Giotto said pointing out the obvious.

"Hmm maybe but I went through it last time.." Cozart said focusing on unnailing the aluminum sheet from the wooden fence with his bare hands.

"You what! Cozart I may be Primo of Vongola and saved this town but I have no right to go through stuff that clearly isn't mine." Giotto scolding his friend.

"You know you're really stiff." Cozart repiled as he contiuned to pull at the nails in the aluminum sheet and still not looking back at Giotto. Giotto just grumbled some thing unintelligent.

"And ta-da mission complete." Cozart sang as he finally unnailed and moved the aluminum sheet aside.

Giotto signed. "If we get in trouble for this, you'll be paying for any damage." Giotto said in a warning voice.

"Yeah yeah." Cozart said in dismissal concern of Giotto's threat. "Come follow me." Cozart said pulling Giotto in through the hole that had been covered by the aluminum sheet and leading him down a path toward the building by his sore wrist again.

"Must you always be so pushy? People already think we're a couple. Which I tell you is disturbing thought to be paired with you."

"Love you too Giotto."

"Screw you." Giotto said in a joking manner. Cozart smirked back at Giotto over his shoulder.

"See there. Isn't the building totally amazing looking." Cozart said pointing as they finally reached the end of the pathway where the building that Cozart was so excited to show sat. The building or a if you call house was huge. The painting on the building was pattern resembling the regular scales of an alligator but the colour was brown and the roof had an irregular looking shape. Still though Cozart thought it looked exotic and new.

He turned to face his friend to see his reaction but he got something he didn't except.

Giotto was looking pale at the at the sight of the house in disbelief. And fear?

_"That's the building from my dream that sounded like someone breathing or something! How is that possible?"_ Giotto thought freaking out.

"Oi Giotto what's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost." Cozart said looking concern at Giotto, who was still pale and looking close to hyperventilating for some reason unknown to Cozart.

_"Is he scare of the house?"_ Cozart thought looking back at the house then back to Giotto. _"But that doesn't make any sense."_

"Oi Giotto you there!" Cozart shouted waving his hand in front of Giotto face. Before Giotto could even reply a sudden and unnatural silence fell. Sound was traveling throughout the streets and buildings from the alley they were in, but all conversation suddenly ceased in a moment of the unnatural silence. Cozart instinctively looked to the sky before turning to look around him. Giotto was doing the same, and though neither of them saw anything there was absolute certainty that _something_ was wrong.

The first explosion came from about three streets down from them. Both frozed unable to comprehend what they had just heard while out in the streets men and women and children screamed and panicked, racing to escape in every direction while flying creatures breathed fire down on building, streets, and people.

* * *

><p>There was one word that could describe G right now and that was frustration. G had hurried off to speak with Primo and Cozart but arrived to find a note explaining that they went to town. In specific words Cozart bribe and drag Primo out of bed.<p>

"Who does he think he is anyway," G fumed to himself in Primo's room. "Damn it what I'm I going to do now? I've been in that meeting for an hour and they could be anywhere in town. Especially with Cozart dragging Primo everywhere." G grumbled at the end.

G glanced out the slightly open curtains in the bedroom and notice that the sky looked slightly darker outside than it did a hour ago or so.

"Huh..? What the.. Maybe I was in the meeting much longer than I thought..Hm. Nah probably about to rain." G said shrugging and pulling the curtains close. _"But still, something doesn't seem right."_ G thought as he walked out the door headed towards the back of the building to look on the west side of the town for Primo and Cozart with Primo's umbrella in tow (and purposely forgetting a spare one for Cozart) not noticing the raising smoke in that direction.

* * *

><p>"I think its time for us to leave." Cozart said looking back in the direction of the alley they came from.<p>

Giotto turned to Cozart ripping his eyes away from the sight of the building in front of them.

"No duh Genius." Giotto said in an quivering voice as he bearly sub-press his raising panic.

"I need to send word to Vongola for back up." Giotto said in a stronger voice.

"What do you think is happening?"

" Its-" Giotto started but was interrupted by sounds of people voices getting louder and louder at in the streets and thundering explosions.

"Giotto we got to go right _now_!"

" I know tha-" Giotto all but nearly spat but all of a sudden a wave of dizziness over came him and he stumbled forward in to Cozart.

"Whoa! Giotto are you right?" Cozart asked immediately concerned for his friend. Cozart caught and was holding Giotto up by his shoulders.

_"Is it his migraine acting up again?"_ Cozart thought his attention directed fully on his friend now completing ignoring the destructive noises just a few blocks from them.

"Of course not!"

"Neh calm down Giotto. You're going to make your migraine even worse." Cozart said trying to placate his friend.

Giotto shrugged Cozart off his shouldars and stumbled toward the end of the alley that they came from completely unaware of the dangers approaching them. _"Why did this migraine have to come at a time like this."_ Giotto thought quietly hissing in pain as his vision blurred a little.

"Hey Giotto wait up!" Cozart called out to Giotto and took Giotto's arms and put it over his shoulders placing his arm around Giotto's waist. "You don't have to do everything by yourself you know."

Giotto mumbled something getting too tired to bother speak out loud.

"Don't speak right now if you can't say anything." Cozart said hosting Giotto up and walking each other towards the opening of the alley where they started from while the voices and screams were getting louder and louder.

But what they saw was not what they excepted.

People were running in one direction from a scene that had fire that seem to be coming from the middle of the town in the distances. They were vaguely aware that people were running passed them, into them, pushing them backwards and threatening to topple and then crush both of them in their haste.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Cozart said as he grabbed a stranger trying to get away from the scene.

"Hey! Let g- Ah! Cozart of the Shimon family!" The stranger said looking truly surprise but quickly vapoured when remembering the issue at hand.

"What's going on here! Who started that fire!" Cozart yelled over the many voices.

"I-I don't k-know! Everything was going fine then these-these things came flying from the sky burning everything!" The stranger stammered out fearing the situation and Cozart's intense look.

Cozart furrowed his eyes brows "What things? Like bombs?"

"No- They were like- BSHOON! A explosion came from the area where the fire and the fire seemed to be increasing in size consuming everything in its path.

"Ahhh!" The stranger screamed in fear, yanking his arm out of Cozart's grip and running in the another direction that everyone else was running to.

_"What I am I suppose to do?"_ Cozart thought his panic raising _"Giotto is in no condition to be out here much less help."_ Cozart thought looking back down at Giotto who was breathing heavily and looking quite flush in the cheeks also looking close to collapsing. "I've got to go back to HQ and report this to them - KABOOM!- but I bet they already know now with the noises of the explosions..." Cozart thought looking back at the direction of the explosions.

"C-Cozart." Giotto breathed out.

"Don't talk right now Giotto. You'll stress yourself."

"B-But we n-need to go and c-check on the people in t-that direction and-gah!" Giotto was saying but winced in pain holding his head.

"Giotto!"

"I'm fine but the p-people..." Giotto said slowly losing strength for speaking and people's screams and voices over lapping his voice.

"Don't worry let's just get out of here. I'm sure that Vongola has obviously got wind of this and working on it, probably already got the suspect!" Cozart said brightly trying to calm Giotto's and his own nerves.

"Yeah.. Ok." Giotto mumbled no longer able to fight back in to getting Cozart to let them both go and and help the villagers.

Cozart hosted Giotto's arm better over his shoulders and both of them continued slowly down the road where most of the villagers got out of the heart of the village that was on fire but they didn't notice a shadow in the sky rapidly flying toward them even if they could notice before it landed it would have been too late.

The shadow landed in front of them.

"Wha-the!" Cozart yelled surprised at the sudden figure in front of them.

"Give uss the boy." The black hooded figure hissed out.

"Wha-You just fell from the sky..? And who are you calling a boy!" Cozart shouted back completely confused and annoyed but also noticed that the streets of the village that they were standing in was eerie silent even Giotto's raspy breathing was low.

The black hooded person with his or her's face hiding in the shadow of the hood was quiet for a bit looking (Cozart thinks) at him debating over something in his or her's mind but judging by the voice Cozart was leaning more towards a male.

" You are.. problematic." The hooded figure finally said.

"Huh? Wha-" Before Cozart could even retort back the figure spring toward him in a blur of speed knocking him in to a huge glass window of a shop and catching Giotto in his arms.

"C-Cozart!" Giotto yelled out with effort trying to get out of the hooded figure's steel grip on his arms but was getting weaker and weaker with his strength seemingly being draining and his vision blurring.

"Agrh!, that hurt.." Cozart said holding his heavy bruised arm. He looked down and saw that his arm was bleeding from a deep gash and bits of glass were in his back from where he collided in to the glass window of the shop.

Limping towards the front door of the shop and saw Giotto in the hooded man's grip, struggling to get free and run towards him. He was hidden a few ways back from them so they couldn't see him.

Cozart eyes widened then glared at the hooded man. _"How in the world am I going to get Giotto out of his grip. I don't even have a weapon."_ Cozart thought looking around for anything to use but only saw glass shars. _"He obviously wants him for something but what?" _Cozart mulled while ripping the hem of his shirt and tieing it around the gash on his arm_. _

_"I can at least stall some time though..."_ Cozart thought thinking over his plan, hoping one of the Vongola guards would be able get over here soon.

"What do you want with Giotto?" Cozart yelled from the door frame.

"No need to know. You are merely fodder." The hooded figure spoke with venom leaking in his voice. While he darted his head slightly trying to get a glimpse of Cozart in the door frame. _"I must kill this troublesome man before the rest of the Vongola squadron comes."_

"Leave Cozart alone!" Giotto snarled at the figure glaring icily at the figure his eyes leaking a bit of black in his irises.

"I think not. But you will be the death of him I sure you." The hooded man said with a smirk in his voice and holding his hand up and with that a burst of black flames ingulfed his whole hand and he placed his flamed hand over Giotto's head.

" What are you- AHHHHHH!" Giotto screamed out in pain no longer able to move as his head was bursting in excruciating pain.

"GIOTTO!" Cozart yelled out about to run to Giotto even without a weapon but was knock down from behind by another hooded figure.

"Fool not even able to sense me behind you. Pathetic." The another hooded figure spat from behind him. While Cozart was sent flying and landing on the ground having his breath knocked out of him and the hooded figure towering over him and holding him down.

"GAHHHHH!" Giotto screamed in pain. Orange and black flames swirling around the hooded figure and him as the wind picked up around them turning it in to a typhoon of flames and wind sprialing out of control.

" Yes! This is the power we need!" The another hooded figure shouted gleefully, who was holding Cozart down from behind.

_"Damn, Damn!, DAMN! Why am I so weak! I need strength to save Giotto!"_ Cozart yelled in his mind with frustration and frantic desperation.

**"So be it." **A small female voice inside Cozart said.

Some thing snapped in Cozart who suddenly felt a heavy weight was moved off of his mind and body.

"Wha-" Before the hooded figure holding Cozart down could speak further, he had to jump back and off of Cozart as red chains came out of Cozart's back almost closing around on him.

"...Seems you have the sub-press power. Probably awoken because of the Emperor's power." The man said as he glanced at Giotto and his ally. "Though." The figure contiuned looking back at Cozart. "We can't have you being alive. I didn't think SHE would actually have a descendant... " The hooded figure said absentmindedly as he pulled down he hood reliving himself.

Cozart looked horrified at what he saw.

The hooded man had a very pale face and and black curly hair that reach to his ears with both of his eyes pitch black with no irises or the white eye'd area at all and flame like tattoos curving around the sides of his face. **(A/N:Think of Sasuke's curse mark from Naruto.)**

"Let us begin." The pale man stated pulling back the sleeve of his cloak reliving his right arm that was completely black. Black mist swirled around near his right hand turning the black mist in to a katana sword that was fulling black from the hilt to the tip of the sword .

"Endarken." The pale man said softly and with that the sword burst in to flames and slit red iries were formed in both of his eyes.

Cozart was defiantly freaking out now no longer knowing what in the world was going on. He glanced at the increasing typhoon of orange and black flames swirling around Giotto and the another hooded figure and Giotto screams becoming more and more frantic.

" I got to do something but what?" Cozart thought in desperation, cluctching his chest as his breaths were coming out quicker as he was fully starting to feel the effects of the lost of blood and impacts on his body that he had took.

He looked at the chains that were coming out of his body. _"Strange how it doesn't hurt."_ Cozart thought admitting through his growing haze of pain.

He no longer got the chance to think again when the pale man suddenly dashed toward him in a blur of movement; swinging the katana sword down at his head.

"Crap!" Cozart thought as a last act of defense he put his arms up near his head to block the attack but then the chains reacted and shield him from the incoming attack.

"Hmm. Intereting but annoying." The pale man said inquiringly at the new development. Jumping back in to his original position again.

Cozart slowly put his arms down in shock. _"It protected me.. Does this mean its alive? Or can I control it?"_ Cozart thought in confusion looking down at the chains floating around his waist.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Giotto screams pierced the air again as the typhoon slashed out at buildings,houses and stores blowing them apart. A slash of flames came at Cozart as he jumped and duck out of the away before it burn him to crisp.

"Giotto!" Cozart yelled fearing for his friend once again noticing what ever was going on was losing control and destroying everything in its path.

* * *

><p>Giotto's Pov:<p>

The very moment I remember seeing the building that Cozart show me, I knew something bad was going to happen. I didn't know when but for days I've had strange dreams that had my health deteriorating and they could have been visions of the future. Feeling this ominous feeling harbouring over my head every day was petrifying but the worse of it was knowing that I couldn't do anything about it...

* * *

><p>Pain!<p>

" Wha- Where am I..?" Giotto said jumping up from the shock of pain. Giotto saw that he was in an area that was all grey and tall buildings with no windows laid out around him and looked like they continued on forever.

_"What was I doing before..? Cozart...Ah! Cozart and I were walking in town then we saw that building from my nightmares but what happen then...?"_ Giotto thought slowly trying to grasp the situation at hand. _"Why do I have a memory lapse and where am I?"_ Giotto thought slowly getting up on his shaking legs. He decided to walk around a bit ( even though there was no where to go) but where Giotto continue to walk the area seemed to stretch even longer.

"..."

"Eh? What was that?" Giotto spun around looking for the source of the voice.

"..." The voice continued to tell Giotto something.

"Who are you? And what do you mean?" Giotto yelled out at nothing.

_"Just who can be out here..? And WHERE AM I?"_ Giotto thought fully frustrated with this place which was slowly getting to him.

" ..." The voice contiuned to explain something to Giotto.

"A-Are you telling me you have been in me since birth? But who are you!" Giotto demanded in confusion and frusation as the voice explained that he had been inside Giotto the whole time of his life.

" In due time Giotto, in due time..." The voice finally made logical words toward Giotto. The voice sounded like an ancient old man full of experience and wisdom.

"How in the world was I able to understand you?" Giotto inquired, still looking around for where the voice was coming from.

"I'll tell you when you are exceptionable in my eyes." The voice replied back softly.

" Huh..? I can't hear you?" Giotto yelled back, straining his ears listening for the voice all the while still looking around for the person speaking but was meet with the following surrondings of grey tall windowless buildings.

"I must leave now but I give you words of encouragement. Do not let grief over flow you or you will be lost in my power's darkness parts. Your red head friend has the power to sub-press my powers if it goes out of control... he reminds me of... her." The voice said sounding melancholy at the last part and slowly fading away from Giotto.

"WAIT! What do you mean?" Giotto shouted. Still looking around constantly looking for the source of the voice.

" Be strong ..Primo." The voice said finally fading away.

"But- "

CREAK!

Giotto span around and noticed the area was shattering around him in to pieces like a glass.

"Wha!" Before Giotto could even say anything the floor below him shattered in to millions of pieces causing him to fall through the hole it created.

"WAHHHH!" Giotto screamed out waiting to hit the ground but black and orange flames started to circle around him consuming him but not burning him.

"I'm I going to die?" Was Giotto's last thought as unconscious over took him.

* * *

><p>Giotto felt completely weak from whatever happened. He slowly opened his eyes, noticing that he was covered in debris.<p>

"Argh. What is this?" Giotto said wiping the debris dust from his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes blinking several times to get the dust out. What stood before him would haunt him forever.

The town before him was in ruins. Buildings were broken and crumbling, horse carriages were torn up and he noticed some people were injured or worse, dead.

"Wha- wha?" Giotto choked out, tears were welling up in his eyes at the scene in from of him but unknown to him his tears were black.

* * *

><p>Cozart's Pov:<p>

The smell of rotting decay, the smell of death, the dark shapes I could see through my closed eyes. The hard, damp rubble beneath me. The taste of blood on my tongue. The sounds of... slience.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the dark gray sky and slowly sat up and unable to stop my trembling body. I took a deep steadying breath, trying to gather my chaotic thoughts.

I saw Giotto slowly getting up from his laying position a few feet way from me though for a quick second though before, I thought he died from the explosion. I don't know how my chain things reacted but they sprang up and incircled around Giotto pushing the flames back in to him.

Those hooded people seem to dash off once they notice my chains reacting to Giotto's flames but then Giotto started to scream louder and louder as the black of the flames seem to over ride the orange one. Before I knew it the black flames burned everything. I yelled out Giotto's names constantly until I finally screamed his name out so loud I probably won't be able to talk for awhile.

This will be a wound to Giotto's heart. He loved this town and it's people and I know he will blame himself for years to come.

I looked up at the clouds that seemed to have darken more and then started to rain. I tried to move my arm but winced at the pain that shot through it.

_"Well I know that's broken."_ I thought rubbing lightly the arm that had the hem of my shirt tied the gash wound.

I looked back at Giotto who had the same pitch black eyes as those hooded people but black tears were running down his face. He was crying. I had stopped shaking, coughing, choking...everything seemed still.

I started to limp towards him knowing he would need all the support he could get to get through this.

I chuckled at the irony of things that had happen and thought,"_ To think such a day could turn toward all of this."_

I knew that we could no longer be young adults enjoying the summer air and just relaxing in peace, more battles will have to be fought and more deaths will be revealed. More and more wounds to Giotto's heart then it would become too fragile and break causing him to be swallowed in grief.

But G, myself and many more of Giotto's friends and allies will help him get through this. I looked back at the sky again and a a beam of sunlight fell on Giotto widing thought the town as the clouds cleared away showing that hope was still here in a form of a young man.

_"Our days are numbered."_ I thought grimly.

I smiled grimly and closed my eyes.

A thought came to me remembering what the hooded figures said.

" The Cacciatori WILL have it's Emperor back and when we do the world will be back to it's original state that it was when we ruled."

"Complete and utter Darkness."

I saw G and some Vongola henchmen running over to us with very worried looks but determine too and Axel too who had a barely subpress feral grin on his face.

_"Probably at the thought of killing the people who cause all of this."_ I thought as I laid back on the rubble-like ground on my back in exhaustion.

I knew We the Vongola, Shimon and more allies to come would not allow the Cacciatori to success.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORESS NOTE<strong>: Finally done the Past arc and now we are going to the Present time-line next chapter with Tsunaki and her guardians.

Please review your thoughts or advice on this chapter or story overall.

(1)- Are actually families from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.


	4. Chapter 4: Present Arc

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters just this plot.<p>

Summary: 400 years ago back in Primo time a incident happen that will be reenacted again now in Decimo's time but this time the Cacciatori plan to finish what they started back 400 years ago and the only one to stop this and start it is the lineage of Primo...

Normal speaking/ _Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Please vote on the poll on my profile.<p>

**IMPORTANT NOTE: We are in the present time now and Tsunaki and the others just came back from 10 years in to the Future arc of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Series. (like 2 weeks ago)******

A/N: I updated quicker than I thought I really hope there isn't any spelling mistakes or grammer...Oh well. Anyways thank you to all the 687 hits of people who have read my fanfiction ^_^. But seriously please review your thoughts -_- On how you like it or if your don't understand it.

* * *

><p>"Dreams allow us to escape reality, ignore insanity, and enter our fantasy."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Previous chapter:<strong>

_"Our days are numbered."_ I thought grimly.

I smiled grimly and closed my eyes.

A thought came to me remembering what the hooded figures said.

" The Cacciatori WILL have it's Emperor back and when we do the world will be back to it's original state that it was when we ruled."

"Complete and utter Darkness."

I saw G and some Vongola henchmen running over to us with very worried looks but determine too and Axel too who had a barely subpress feral grin on his face.

_"Probably at the thought of killing the people who cause all of this."_ I thought as I laid back on the rubble-like ground on my back in exhaustion.

I knew We the Vongola, Shimon and more allies to come would not allow the Cacciatori to success.

**End of Previous Chapter.**

* * *

><p>It was always a similar dream - a nightmare - that I always had where I was slowly pulled under, drowning, deeper in massacre of things around myself, feeling the numbness of my limbs before closing my eyes and when I snapped them open again I was back in the real world, covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath.<p>

The dreams were getting increasingly vivid, and in all truthfulness I found myself wondering how much more I would be able to take before I snapped.

Dreams are like whispers of things that are on my mind, but being too fearful to shout it out loud. I remember dreaming as a kid of being a princess or robot, I always loved my dreams they always seemed amazing to me when I was little even though by the time I woke up I would forget everything that happened in them.

* * *

><p>I woke up again to seeing a place that looked like a city with skyscrapers and other buildings that didn't have any windows at all, but every single thing was completely gray and the city was empty with no sound not at all. Even the wind wasn't blowing.<p>

I knew it was the same dream as always I was having. I would be in here for whatever seconds then I would wake up in bed or jolted wake by Reborn.

I signed and started to walk down the a road that look like it could have been that of a busy rush hour downtown of cars with honking horns blasting and people chatting anyway about their lives.

This dream was always like this. It always seemed more vivid and real then dreams actually should be. It didn't bother me at all because I was the only in here for some seconds or so and then would wake up. It's been happening since my friends and me returned from the Future. At first I thought it was a some side effect from travelling through the time warp hole but when I brought the dreams up with my friends as a off-handed comment but it seemed that no one else was having weird dreams.

I notice that there was always this certain building that seemed to stand out then the building had a painting that resembled that of brown scales and the roof had an irregular looking shape. It looked like it belongled in a old Italian towns than in a metropolitan city. I never actually go towards it because the weird but bad feeling I get when I walk past it. I've watched too many movies where the girl or guy goes in to a house even though the house clearly screams "Come inside and you will die!" type of thing to actually do it..even if it is just dreams.

So I walk past it and continue on even though I didn't know that I was actually about to enter that very building very soon.

"Beep" "Beep"

_"What th-?"_ I thought as I stopped to look around for the sound but was only meet with gray skyscrapers around me.

"Beep!""Beep!"

"Where's that coming from!" I yelled at nothing, swirling around on the spot looking for the sound that seemed to be increasing in noise.

"Beep!""Beep!"

"Kuso! (1)when I get my hands on-!" I started to yell but I suddenly felt a electric surge through me and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Wake up yet Dame-Hime(2)?" Reborn said with a smirk on his baby face while holding a pair of heart starters with electricity creakily on the pads of the heart starters and the sound of beeps coming from it.<p>

"Damn you REBORN!" Tsunaki yelled at him as she fell off the bed, trying to get up but fell over and started to twitch constantly and falling over herself.

"Hmmm do you want me to do it again." Reborn said with a sadistic smile holding the pair of heart starters in front of Tsunaki.

"Hiiiii! N-no I'm fine." Tsunaki said panicing and waving both of her hands back and forth; shaking her head.

"Tsu-chan! Get ready or you'll be late for school!" Nana Sawada called,who was Tsunaki's mother from the stairs.

"Hai Okaa-san!(3)" Tsunaki yelled out her bedroom door as she had to crawl over to the door and poke her head out her bedroom door frame.

"Better hurry up Dame-Hime." Reborn said smirking as he hopped? Out the door and heading downstairs to get some breakfast or who knows what.

"Stupid Reborn." Tsunaki whispered under her breath, knowing that Reborn's hearing was better than the average person.

Tsunaki quickly got off of the floor and collected her towel and clean bathroom robe and headed toward the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it before flipping a switch next to the light. A fan ignited loudly from the ceiling, and Tsunaki removed her clothes. Placing her towel and robe on the counter. She edged into the shower, turned on the water, and jerked to attention, despite her attempt to brace herself.

"Whoa!" She shouted in shock as the water was cold from the useage of someone using up all the warm water.

She let the feeling of liquid ice pierce her and making her more aware of her surrondings but also making her half-sleppy too. Finally, she twisted the metal knob in front of her, and the water slowly eased into the remaining warmth of water that was left.

Opening the shower door, and grabbing her favourite shampoo. She closed the shower door and her eyes. Lathering her hair with a Lavander-scented shampoo though she didn't bother with conditioner as she didn't want to be too late for school. Tsunaki quickly scraped a bar of soap across her body obsessively and rinsed herself over again.

Exiting the shower Tsunaki grabbed her towel and dried herself then placing her white soft cotton robes on and nearly moaning contently at the sudden warm and softness from the cotton robes. She then found her toothbrush, lay it out and forced some mint toothpaste onto it. She continued brushing her teeth while staring blankly at the fogged mirror. She saw that she had very fade circles around her eyes.

_"Probably from the odd dreams I been having."_ Tsunaki thought absently and spitting out the foam from the toothpaste and rinsing her mouth out.

"On the bright side though you have to be _really_ close to my face to see it." Tsunaki said to her reflection in the mirror as she was looking closely at her face in the mirror.

She was coming out of the bathroom and heading back to her bedroom to get her school clothes on when a pair of little kids almost ran in to her.

"Lambo slow down!" I-pin yelled out with her childish voice.

"Gyhahaha! Lambo-san doesn't have to listen to you." Lambo shouted back at I-pin as both of them race toward the kitchen where Tsunaki could hear her mother scolding the children for running around the house so early in the morning.

Tsunaki chuckled to herself at Lambo and I-pin's antics. She continued back to her bedroom and opened her dresser and took out a clean pair of her school uniform.

Tsunaki was an average height for your average fifteen year old. She had brown shoulder-length hair that went straight down but spiked up at the back and her bangs incrested her face and covered her forehead and had long slender legs but wasn't as developed as some of the girls in the school in the er- chest area. She had slighty larger milk chocolate brown eyes from her Italian heritage from her father. Her friends and herself were all now in high school now as first years except for Ryohei-nii and Hibari-san.

She wanted to not just be known for being Dame-Tsunaki back in her middle school days where she had average grades but was a totally clumsy. So she update graded her uniform to seem more...outgoing? In her opinion anyways. She had the normal school uniform that had a blue vest over a white blouse shirt and a blue skirt that was just slightly above her knees. She update graded her uniform with thigh length socks that was pale blue and her friendship bracelets she gave to everyone that were her closest friends though she didn't think that Hibari wore his as she hadn't seen him wearing it yet.

_"He probably just thorough it somewhere."_ She thought as she straighten out the wrinkles on her vest.

She also had the Vongola Sky ring and Natsu on a chain as a necklace so that if anything happen (she hope not) that she would be quickly able to get into Hyper mode. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that she had about 30 minutes to eat her breakfest and get to school. She hastily stuffed her school books in her bag and quickly brushed through her still damp untamed hair from showering.

Tsunaki then raced down the stairs and jumping the last two steps that always creaked loudly and slump under weight. As she neared the kitchen the strong scent of coffee and breakfest wafted up to her nose, tickling her senses and drawing her from her half-sleeping state.

"Morning minna(4)," Tsunaki greeted as she entered the kitchen and placed her school bag on the counter so that her mother could put her lunch in it.

Her Mother looked over her shoulder looking away from the scrambled eggs she was frying on the stove and greeted Tsunaki back too with a cheerful expression she always worn.

"Mornin Tsunaki-nee!" Chirped both I-pin and Fuuta who were eating their children sized portion of breakfest.

Bianchi nodded to Tsunaki in greeting as she sipped her coffee and read the newspaper for any sales on exotic ingredients for her next food (weapon) dish.

Tsunaki sat down and placed on her plate from the table cheesy scrambled eggs, two strips of crisp bacon, and a lightly buttered toast with a glass of orange juice to wash it all down. Before she could dig in to her breakfest, Reborn dug his fork and twisted it around stealing most of her scrambled eggs and the crisp bacons.

"Reborn!"

"Better hurry to school or your going to get "bitten to death" by a certain someone..." Reborn said absentmindedly as he chewed on Tsunaki's breakfast with one hand and holding a cup of coffee in the other hand.

"Ehh? But I didn't even eat my breakfast yet." Tsunaki whined, but she didn't have to think twice if she valued her life or breakfast and not knowing if Hibari hit girls but not want to find out either way. She grabbed a piece of heavily buttered toast from Lambo's plate and ran over to get her school bag from the counter were her mother had just placed her lunch in her bag just as she grabbed it heading towards the front door.

"Hey! Don't steal Lambo-san's food!" Lambo screeched at Tsunaki from the kitchen. Tsunaki didn't bother reply back ignoring him as she heard him screeching, her mother trying to placate Lambo and I-pin telling Lambo to be quieter then a sudden loud thump and Lambo crying as she guessed Reborn kicked in the head for screaming so loud.

She placed on her school shoes and ran out to the front door.

"I'm off Okaa-san!" Tsunaki yelled to the kitchen as she closed the door behind her and she heard the different calls of byes and laters from the people inside. She raced off to school with the only thought of not wanting to be late for school.

She didn't notice the black mist fading behind her.

* * *

><p>"We have found her. The descendant of Primo who has the Emperor's power." A dark silhouette figure told as he knelled in front of some black hooded people who sat in straight chairs made of oak, with turned legs and curved arms and aided with a cushion and the upper part of the back and the seat were covered in silk, sitting around a long painted beech wood rectangular table.<p>

"Then let us take her now." One figure demanded, who seemed to be the biggest at the table and had a deep baron voice of a man.

"Be patience my brother. We WILL success this time around." Another hooded figure said who had a lanky lithe figure but a mild deep voice of a man.

"I agree. Not now but soon the world will remember the name Caccatori once again. And fear it." Said a person who sat in the biggest chair in front of the table, who was the boss of the rest and all immediately silenced at his voice.

"Now dear Ombra(5) please follow and observe her to your content." Commanded the Head of the Cacciatori.

The shadow-like figure nodded in confirmtion; fading away to continue his observation of Tsunaki.

* * *

><p>Authoress Note : Yeah, I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to hurry and get to the present-time line so I can get the story rolling. :) I hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW.<p>

Translations:

(1) - Damn

(2)- Clumsy or Dumb Princess

(3)- Mother

(4)- Morning Everyone

(5)- Shadow in Italian (Note: It is his real name).


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Forward

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters just this plot.<p>

Summary: 400 years ago back in Primo time a incident happen that will be reenacted again now in Decimo's time but this time the Cacciatori plan to finish what they started back 400 years ago and the only one to stop this and start it is the lineage of Primo...

Normal speaking/_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>"Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter:<strong>

She placed on her school shoes and ran out to the front door.

"I'm off Okaa-san!" Tsunaki yelled to the kitchen as she closed the door behind her and she heard the different calls of byes and laters from the people inside. She raced off to school with the only thought of not wanting to be late for school.

She didn't notice the black mist fading behind her.

* * *

><p>"We've found her. The descendant of Primo who has the Emperor's power." A dark silhouette figure told as he knelled in front of some black hooded people who sat in straight chairs made of oak, with turned legs and curved arms and aided with a cushion and the upper part of the back and the seat were covered in silk, sitting around a long painted beech wood rectangular table.<p>

"Then let us take her now." One figure demanded, who seemed to be the biggest at the table and had a deep baron voice of a man.

"Be patience my brother. We WILL success this time around." Another hooded figure said who had a lanky lithe figure but a mild deep voice of a man.

"I agree. Not now but soon the world will remember the name Caccatori once again. And fear it." Said a person who sat in the biggest chair in front of the table, who was the boss of the rest and all immediately silenced at his voice.

"Now dear Ombra(5) please follow and observe her to your content." Commanded the Head of the Cacciatori.

The shadow-like figure nodded in confirmation; fading away to continue his observation of Tsunaki.

**End of Previous Chapter.**

* * *

><p>Tsunaki was breathing heavily as she ran toward her school and munching on the last bit of Lambo's buttered toast.<p>

_"I hope I'm not too late."_ Tsunaki thought panicking at the thought of being late and probably running in to Hibari.

Focusing fully on the task of getting to school on time, she didn't notice a falling object that was holding a green umbrella falling from the sky until it crashed on top of her head.

THUMP!

"Hiii!" Tsunaki shrieked in surprise and pain, stumbling over her feet from running and falling down on the cement sidewalk on her face.

"Hm? Clumsy as ever Dame-hime" Reborn commented as he hopped off her head on to a brick gate that was in front of a house and Leon transform back in to a small lizard crawling on to Reborn's shoulders.

"Itai..(1)" Tsunaki groaned as she sat on her ankles and rubbing the back of her head. "Could you stop jumping out of no where everyday Reborn?" Tsunaki demanded instead of asking as she glared weakly at Reborn due to the pain on the back of her head.

"Hmmm Nope. You need to be on constant viligence as you're a Mafia boss after all. A clumsy, loser-like Mafia boss but still a Mafia boss." Reborn said nonchalantly; smirking at her.

Tsunaki huffed but otherwise didn't say anything and got up and dusting her skirt off and hosting her school bag over her shoulders and continued on walking toward school as she was unable to run cause of the headache she was having and throbbing of her nose and back of her head. Tsunaki flinched as she nursed the back of her head.

"_Probably slightly bruised and he wonders why I get low marks._" Tsunaki thought glaring at Reborn who was a little ahead walking innocently on the brick gate beside her.

"_Although my pain tolerance is improving I can so deal without the blundering pain from enemies and Reborn."_ Tsunaki thought miserably flinching again as she touched her nose.

"_Good! It's not broken or bleeding. Don't want to go to school looking like I got in to a fight. It would have caused certain people (Gokudera-kun) getting the wrong ideas and forcing me to let him bodyguard me (as if he doesn't now) every single moment." _Tsunaki thought amused.

"By the way Reborn when is that inheri-"

"Jyuudamie!" A young sliver haired half Japanese and Italian boy greeted/yelled to her as he ran toward her down the street.

"Good Morning Gokudera-kun." Tsunaki greeted smiling brightly. Hayato Gokudera is one of Tsunaki closest friends and self-proclaim right hand man to her title of 10th Vongola boss also tempered overprotective friend.

"Good Morning to you too Jyuudamie! " Gokudera said smiling brightly too and trying to catch his breath. His cheeks had a tint of pink and he quickly bow to her to being more respectful (and to hid his blush).

"Eh Goukdera-kun? You don't have to bow like that, you know." Tsunaki said meekly, patting him on the shoulders to get him to look up again.

Gokudera jolted up as if shock by electricity from Tsunaki's touch and avoided her questioning look.

"M-Mornin' Reborn." Gokudera stammered out, his cheeks still flushed as he turned toward Reborn who was standing on a brick gate looking amuse at their interaction.

Tsunaki gave Gokudera a long look, noting that Gokudera never stammered out words but always acting boisterously trying to make her (and the world) know that he was her self-proclaim right hand man.

Tsunaki didn't note on it thinking it was just another...Gokudera thing with his UMAs and such.

"Gokudera-kun thanks for waiting for me." Tsunaki said sincerely to him. Gokudera beamed at the praise.

" Anything for Jyuudaime." Gokudera answered, puffing his chest out proudly. Tsunaki just shook her head but felt a small warm feeling in her chest at his words.

Tsunaki and Gokudera continued on walking toward school.

"Oh! Reborn-san." Gokudera said suddenly remembering what he was suppose to tell Reborn.

"I got the invitation to Jyuudaime's Inheritance ceremony." Gokudera said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper showing Reborn who took it.

" Wait, Wait. You know when the Inheritance ceremony is? Since when?" Tsunaki questioned, feeling slightly annoyed that her didn't even know.

" For two weeks now."

"What! I only found out yesterday and I still don't agree with this."

"But Jyuudamie you've been chosen personal by Ninth and now every allies that are with the Vongola family will know of your greatness!"

Tsunaki was about to tell Gokudera that there was noting great about her but he continued on before she could speak.

"There will be families of families there greeting you, me and the other guardians as well not to mention it will be broadcast from helicopters to some other Mafia families too who subscribe to watch this huge event!" Gokudera said excitedly with every word passing by his mouth unknowing to him that Tsunaki was growing anxiousness.

"Wha-" Tsunaki squawked out

"Yeah I know it's so amazing that it would leave you speak less." Gokudera said brightly. "But there is always the possible of danger of other families attacking you but as your right hand man I'll - Gokudera was saying but was interrupted by a certain cool voice.

"You're late." Hibari Kyoya stated plainly. He was standing in front of the open gates of Nanimori High School glaring at Tsunaki and Gokudera who had stopped a decent way from Hibari.

"Morning Hibari." Reborn greeted from the gate as he jumped down from there and stood in front of Tsunaki and Gokudera.

"Morning to you (1)Akanbou." Hibari said as he nodded to Reborn then set his glare back to Gokudera and Tsunaki.

"Why are you Herbivores late?" Hibari enquired but was already inching toward his tonfas.

"H-Hibari-san well you see we-um-er-we were kind of -" Tsunaki stuttered out but was close off by Gokudera who was fuming.

"Why does it matter to you what Jyuudaime does!" Gokudera said heatedly to Hibari, looking defiant at Hibari.

Tsunaki didn't know if he had purposely put her on the spot because he didn't even mention he was late too.

Hibari turned his glaring face at Gokudera as it got even icier then it was before.

"Loud Herbivores need to be kept quiet." Hibari said coldly, raising his tonfas up and standing in a fighting position.

Gokudera noticed this and jumped in front of Tsunaki and pulled out dynamite raising them threateningly.

"It's best if you learn to control your Guardians, Tsunaki." Reborn drawled nonchalantly from his position back on the gates; twirling Leon around his fingers lazily.

"Hiii! Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun stop!" Tsunaki shouted jumping in front of Gokudera,placing herself between Hibari and Gokudera. _"I have a death wish for doing this."_ She thought.

"Stand aside Herbivore or I'll bite you to death as well." Hibari said not even looking at Tsunaki as his glare was still fixed on Gokudera.

Tsunaki right then and there wanted to just do as he said but was confused on why he didn't bite her to death for just standing in his way of a fight.

_" Not that I'm complaining."_ Tsunaki thought dryly.

"Don't talk to Jyuudaime like that!"Gokudera shouted back at Hibari his own glare increased as did his temper.

Tsunaki was panicking that Hibari and Gokudera were about to start killing each other and started to search for her mittens until remembering that she in her haste to get to school and eat her breakfast that she left them at on top of her dresser.

_"How can I forget something so important?"_ She thought swearing inwardly at her Dame-ness.

The school bell suddenly rang signalling that class was about to begin.

Suddenly Hibari straightening up from his fighting position and pocketed his tonfas in his school jacket.

"I have a meeting with the School Council but I'll be find you Herbivore and finish what I was about to start." Hibari said in a hiemal tone and turned around stalked back to the front of the school leaving a confused but still raging Gokudera, shocked but relieved Tsunaki and an amused Reborn.

* * *

><p>"WHO DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE IS!" Gokudera said still raging from the morning meet with Hibari.<p>

Tsunaki signed as Gokudera stilled raged and huffed at Hibari. She slumped in her sit ignoring Gokudera and his rant and avoided looking over to a certain side of the classroom as she felt heated glares at her which she knew was Gokudera and Yamamoto's fangirls from their class.

"Maa Maa Gokudera. We all know that Hibari-san was always like that." Yamamoto Takeshi said smiling and unafraid of Gokudera's temper as most of the students were staying a clear distant from Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsunaki due to Gokudera's heated temper.

"Shut up Baseball Freak." Gokudera said to Yamamoto as most of his angry was lower now. "He doesn't deserve to be Jyuudamie's guardian."

"But that's up to Tsunaki-chan to decide." Yamamoto said pointedly.

"Yeah but Jyuudaime is too sweet to tell him fuc-"

"Language, Language Monkey Boy." A stern female voice interjected. Tsunaki looked up from her attempt of sleep to see that Hana Kurokawa and Kyoko Sasagawa walking over to her desk where Gokudera and Yamamoto were hanging out since it was lunchtime.

"Leave us alone." Gokudera said back ruefully.

"You alright Tsunaki?" Hana asked ignoring Gokudera.

"Yea. Just tired." Tsunaki said not bothering to telling Hana that the odd dreams were somehow leaving her tired and forgetful sometimes. Also Reborn's kick to her head.

Hana eyed Tsunaki not believing her.

"I'm sure Tsunaki-chan will be alright with a little bit of food and water." Kyoko said.

Hana Kurokawa and Kyoko Sasagawa were Tsunaki's friends since Kindergarten as they made an unusual team of the smart girl, the popular girl, and the Dame Tsunaki team. As Reborn put it.

Tsunaki signed knowing that Hana and Kyoko wouldn't stop bothering her until they got what they wanted which is in Tsunaki's case, her mysterious dreams.

Tsunaki remembered back when she first met Hana and Kyoko in Kindergarten on the second day of school. She was crying and screaming not wanting to leave her Mommy on the first day of school so she missed the first day cause her mother brought her back home.

"Will you shut up Monkey Boy. We don't need to know your obvious crush on Hibari-san." Hana sniffed at Gokudera who was doing a impression of a fish trying to breath with his face going red in face (from angry, mind you).

"Ha ha how come you never told us Gokudera-kun?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully swinging his arm around Gokudera's shoulders.

"Congratulations Gokudera-kun!" Kyoko said earnestly.

"SHUT UP! I hate that freak!" Gokudera shouted at them and shrugging Yamamoto's arm off him.

"Don't push the truth aside Monkey Boy." Hana said teasing him.

"Damn you!"

Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Hana started to laugh at Gokudera's demise as Gokudera was shouting and cursing as many profanities he knew in Japanese and Italian at them.

Tsunaki smiled softly at her friends actions, glad that they are able to relax after the events of going to the Future. The smile on her face turn to a grim one remembering that her friends could be targets for enemy Mafia families now when she becomes the Tenth Vongola boss and that no matter where she could hid them away from all the chaos they would demand to protect her at all cost. Or Hibari's case fight for fun and Mukuro using the chance to take over her body.

Tsunaki signed and turned to look out the window as the rest of the class and her friends talked loudly and laughing.

Lately her thoughts were becoming more and more dark. Thinking of the inheritance ceremony where she would finally become a Mafia boss and could lead her friends to their deaths. She wanted to blame these dark thoughts on her dreams that just didn't make any sense at all as she always ended up in the huge city with no one around except the old house that look like it should be in Primo's age of Italy.

Tsunaki looked continued on looking at the window deep in her thoughts, when she noticed a shadow moving in the tree outside her classroom window.

Tsunaki snorted, _" So that's were Reborn hids."_ Tsunaki thought as she continued on looking at the shadow moving in the tree. _" Why doesn't Reborn come out? He should know by now that I can see him."_ Tsunaki thought as a frown adored her face.

"Jyuudamie!" Gokudera yelled as he sat down in the desk beside her. "Do you want to go somewhere to celebrate your Inheritance?" Gokudera asked as he blushed and was suddenly nervous now.

"Hmm." Tsunaki answered distracted at looking out the window.

"Excellent!" Gokudera said happily, taking that answer from her as a yes.

"What is this Inheritance Tsunaki?" Hana questioned as she sat in the desk behind Tsunaki.

"What?" Tsunaki said as she blinked and finally turned away from the window to Hana.

"I said what is this Inheritan-" Hana started but was promptly cut off by Gokudera who told her to "mind her own business" and the teacher coming in signalling the class to be quiet.

* * *

><p>"Great, we have a test and I forgot to study" I thought miserably as the teacher, Mr. Assho, handed out the Math tests.<p>

_"What the hell is 3x(2x x 5x) then finding the whatnot? The hell is that?" _I thought as I looked over the test given to us.

_"I wonder if I am the only one who didn't study..."_

I looked up to see what everyone else was doing.

Yamamoto-kun was nibbling on his pencil with his face in a focus frown looking down on his test, Gokudera-kun had his glasses on beside her furiously writing down, Kyoko had smile how her face as she slowly writing each answers with a perfect touch and Hana, I had to turn around to look at her, was tapping the desk with her index finger looking at the test as if it done her wrong.

I turned around to looked back at my own paper, thinking furiously of what half of this question meant as I try to ignore the migraine slowing perpetrating my head.

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

_"Alright this is bad!"_ I thought as 20 minutes had already past by and I was still on the first page of the test and other people were already done.

I was furiously nibbling on the end of my pencil eraser copying Yamamoto's trick, when I noticed a shadow from the corner of my eye.

"Hey, Jyuudamie." Gokudera whispered from across his desk beside me. _"Not right now Gokudera-kun!"_ I thought annoyed but answered, "Yes, Gokudera-kun." I whispered back.

"Do you need help?" Gokudera asked whispering back brightly.

_" He's probably hoping I say yes."_

" No Gokudera I- But all of a sudden the migraine that was aching explosion in my head. I couldn't see anything as colours were spiralling around my eyes as the migraine grew. Sounds were everywhere and I thought I heard a series of "Tsunaki!" and "Jyuudaime!" shouts and yells.

Before darkness took over.

* * *

><p>AUTHORESS NOTE: Thank you for reading and please review any advice or thoughts also if you find any grammer or spelling mistakes that I could have missed which I hope I didn't.<p>

Translations:

(1)- Ow

(2)- Infant**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Emperor

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters just this plot.<p>

Summary: 400 years ago back in Primo time a incident happen that will be reenacted again now in Decimo's time but this time the Cacciatori plan to finish what they started back 400 years ago and the only one to stop this and start it is the lineage of Primo...

Normal speaking/ _Thoughts_

**Authoress Note: IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!: **When I first posted up that I am rewriting this fanfic I said that I am only rewriting the first couple of chapters which were the first 4 and kind of 5. The rest of the chapters have NOT been rewritten so I will be updating the rest of the chapters that I had which were chapters 7, 8, and 9. I will be looking over them for grammer and such things so they won't be update daily. Just so you know. :)

Please review your thoughts of this chapter please and thank you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter:<strong>

"Do you need help?" Gokudera asked whispering back brightly.

_" He's probably hoping I say yes."_

"No Gokudera I- But all of a sudden the migraine that was aching explosion in my head. I couldn't see anything as colours were spiralling around my eyes as the migraine grew. Sounds were everywhere and I thought I heard a series of "Tsunaki!" and "Jyuudaime!" shouts and yells.

Before darkness took over.

**End of Previous Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream-Scape<br>**

_**"Wake up!"**_

A loud booming voice shouted echoed out in the area Tsunaki was in.

Tsunaki shot her eyes out from the voice and her eyes meeting a gray sky.

She groaned rolled herself over feeling rather tried and dazed, on to her stomach as her face was meet by black wet pavement as she signed through her nose she was meet with a damp smell that smelled like it had just rained. She closed her eyes laying completely still and straying her ears for any noise but was meet with completely empty quietness...until she heard a pair of footsteps coming to her position on the ground.

Tsunaki tensed up at the unknown footsteps as they came close but her hyper senses were going off telling her to remain calm so she laid still facing down as the figure approach her as she was feeling way too tried to move anyways.

"Why are you laying down?" The figure asked in a exasperated tone in a drawling voice.

Tsunaki just grunted ignoring the figure as she was way too drained of her energy to respond though for some reason the person in front of her sounded familiar. She screwed up her eyes thinking of what just happen.

"I was working on math... Gokudera-kun asking me something... then... what?" Tsunaki thought trying her hardest to remember what happen and what was going on.

"I suggest you get up unless you don't want to hear where you are?" The figure in front of her continued.

Tsunaki signed still feeling tried and daze to think right and rolled over on to her back and opened her eyes again and greeted by the figure in towering over her.

She was shocked at what her saw.

Towering over her was tall youth of a man around the age of his early twenties that had long blue locks of hair that were wind-swept like falling around his face that was pulled back in to a ponytail, a sharp nose with high cheeks had a strong firm built but slim figure. He wore a white half unbuttoned shirt with a long black trench coat draped over and wearing a cross like necklace around his neck.

But the most out-standing feature of his were his eyes.

The tall man had yellow eyes with a diamond shaped pupil with a red ring around the irises as a rather handsome man.

"What? Who?" Tsunaki questioned in pure surprise of the man's features and himself.

The blue haired man chuckled in front of her. "Thought I was some old man judging from my voice?" The man enquired from Tsunaki with mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"Of course not!" Tsunaki scowled at the man, who's eyes increased in twinkling at her obvious lie.

"I just thought your er um- " Tsunaki stuttered out. She noticed that the booming voice she heard awhile ago wasn't coming out of this man's mouth but a voice with a elegant drawling to it instead.

"Yes, Yes you thought I was amazingly stunningly handsome and wished to bow before. "The man boasted out, towering over Tsunaki as he bended over with his face smirking right in Tsunaki's face. "Which you are doing right."

Tsunaki spluttered out words as she scrambled up from her laying position to standing one blushing in embarrassment with all feeling of laziness gone.

"About time you got up from snoozing around." The man said smiling pleasantly at Tsunaki before his face turn to a serious frown.

"You can call "Emperor", now follow me." The man said abruptly turning on his heels and walking down the empty street of the city.

Tsunaki blinked in surprised at the man's quick change of mood from pleasant gentleman to a serious business like person and merely stood in a daze.

The man now called "Emperor" signed in exasperated and turned back walking up to Tsunaki, pulling on her ear.

"Ow! What was that for!" Tsunaki shouted at Emperor as she rubbed her ear and glaring at him.

"It got you moving it.**" **He stated simply**.** "Anyways follow me if you want answers to where you are". He turned back again walking down the street in a brisk pace.

Tsunaki grumbled but complied as she walked quickly to quick up with the long haired man walking pace.

_"Calling himself "Emperor" seems to me like he is full of himself but.."_ Tsunaki thought looking up at the silent man through her eyelashes. _"He also seems familiar but ..How?"_

Both of the continued to walk down the quiet empty street while no one was talking, Tsunaki decided to break the silence.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my dream? Is this even a dream?" Tsunaki shot questions at the still frowning and silent man.

Emperor looked back over his shoulder looking at the confused and eager petite girl who was looking straight back at him.**_"_**_I suppose I can give her some easy and safe answers but-"_ Emperor thought looking back ahead forward as his frown increased.

_"If she isn't the one to handle my power I will have to erase her memories of this meeting completely and wait again for the one who can held my strength."_ Emperor thought signing hoping beyond hoping he wouldn't have to wait even longer.

Tsunaki though misinterpreted and thought his sigh was of annoyance of having to answer her questions.

"Hey, you know this is my head," Tsunaki said briskly "So I would like some answers right here right now."

Emperor chuckled "How do you know that this is even your head?"

"B-Because I-"

"No you don't know but I a sure you it is," Emperor interrupted Tsunaki (who pouted in return) and remained silent as they continued on walking down the ghost like street of a city.

"Ah! Here we are," Emperor said as they came to a stop from walking and in front of their stop was the old Italy building.

"Eh? What are we doing here?" She asked as she was starting to dread following this man.

Emperor turned around facing Tsunaki and spoke in a serious manner." Look I am about to answer all of your questions and the reasons to why you have been having these dreams. We just have to do one thing though.." Emperor said absentmindedly, as he placed his face in a facial thinking pose.

"Anddd whats that?" Tsuanki asked, narrowing her eyes at the man who was looking like he was in a daze.

"Well... we don't have to do that yet but maybe I should.. ahh what to do, what to do," Emperor rambled on slowing forgetting that Tsunaki was standing in front of him questioning his sanity.

_"What is up with this guy? Changing mood swings? Entering someone else mind? Now nonsense babbling? Looks like my Hyper Intuition is right, he is dangerous. Dangerous insane."_ Tsunaki thought sweat-dropping at the man rambling.

"AH! Oh well!"Emperor sudden shouted; causing Tsunaki to jump up in surprise and taking a step back from the man narrowing her eye suspiciously at him.

_"Hm? Why is she looking at me like that?"_ Emperor thought blinking at Tsunaki's narrowing eyes.

"Soo have you decided what ever you were deciding?" Tsunaki asked keeping a clear distance from the disturbed man (in her opinion). _"I have had enough dealings with Reborn to learn to stay a clear distance from people like him."_

"Well you see that old building there." Emperor said cheekily pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to the Italian looking building.

"Yeah..I always get a bad feeling from that building," Tsunaki said looking at the building behind him and felt a cold shiver the raked her body as she shivered inwardly.

_"What ever is in that building it ain't good."_ Tsunaki thought darkly.

" Wow.. really.." Emperor said looking slightly surprise at Tsunaki.

" Wellll," Emperor said drawing out the L. "You are in good luck they always say go right in to the fire so you can ...um do something..But! my teacher _the old coot _always said-"

_"_I don't care. What does anything have to with that building anyways," Tsunaki said impatiently.

"Eh? We have to go in it Of course!" Emperor said happily, grinning with sparkles behind him and his eyes twinkling madly.

"HIIII!"

* * *

><p>(AUTHORESS NOTE OPENING): Please review your thoughts and any advice about grammer which I pretty much screw up with this chapter I think.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Primo's Eyes

**~ Chapter 7~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters just this plot.<p>

Summary: 400 years ago back in Primo time a incident happen that will be reenacted again now in Decimo's time but this time the Cacciatori plan to finish what they started back 400 years ago and the only one to stop this and start it is the lineage of Primo...

Normal speaking/ _Thoughts_

Please review your thoughts of this chapter please and thank you. :)

You can listening to this song while reading this Chapter: Prelude by Pusher Music.

* * *

><p><strong>Previous chapter:<strong>

"Yeah..I always get a bad feeling from that building," Tsunaki said looking at the building behind him and felt a cold shiver the raked her body as she shivered inwardly.

_"What ever is in that building it ain't good."_ Tsunaki thought darkly.

" Wow.. really.." Emperor said looking slightly surprise at Tsunaki.

" Wellll," Emperor said drawing out the L. "You are in good luck they always say go right in to the fire so you can ...um do something..But! my teacher _the old coot _always said-"

_"_I don't care. What does anything have to with that building anyways," Tsunaki said impatiently.

"Eh? We have to go in it Of course!" Emperor said happily, grinning with sparkles behind him and his eyes twinkling madly.

"HIIII!"

**End of Previous Chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Wha-What are you talking about! Didn't you just hear me say I am getting a <em>bad feeling<em> from that building!"Tsunaki yelled at the Emperor, backing way from him.

The Emperor just smirked and before Tsunaki knew it his whole demeanour changed dramatically. Temperature dropped precipitously and a heavy smothering feeling descended upon the whole city as the whole sky turned black. Her chest felt constricted and she could feel immaterial hands crushing her heart, squeezing the life out of them. This aura of fear was incomparable to anything she had felt so far in all of her battles.

"You think I am joking? Pay heed because what I could show you, could give you great power rule over whatever you want."

"I-I don't want power," Tsunaki gasped out as she was struggling under the powerful aura.

The temperature dropped even further as Emperor's glare intensified.

Tsunaki's lips started to turn blue.

"You don't want power? Then what is your purpose of being the Vongola Demcio? All of Vongola want power,The Vongola thrives off of you say you don't want power?"

Tsunaki shook her head no with all the strength she could muster in her condition as she collapsed to knees, her eyes had tears brimming in them and she showed every indication that she wanted to clutch at her throat, but was paralysed with fear as her breaths were coming in short gasps.

"Speak! Do you want power or not?"

Tsunaki closed her eyes,willingly herself to calm down but could not stop the unbearable trembling shaking her body. _" I-I need to get out of here" _Tsunaki thought but could barely move. _"Someone, M-Minna help.I'm scared, I'm scared_..._no no no NO! I have to fight this but...why though_?

_"Shouldn't I just let this consume me?" _Tsunaki thought as she tighten her arms around her waist when a flash of her friends went through her mind.

_"I fight for what...my friends..? Yes that's right_. _That was-no-Is my strength!" _Tsunaki thought as she gathered all of her remaining strength and started to stand up, she wobbled on her legs but stared straight at Emperor with strong determine eyes.

"My power is my friends not Vongola!"Tsunaki stated with a firm voice even with her whole body trembling.

Emperor looked back at Tsunaki looking in her eyes.

_"There it is,"_ Emperor thought smirking. _"The eyes of Primo."_

Abruptly, the sky brightened and the crushing aura lifted.

"Good," Emperor said, smiling in what Tsunaki would later learn was one of his defining characteristics. "Let's continue on then."

"Eh?" Tsunaki said as she felt the crushing aura was gone but was left with the aftereffects and was still trembling.

Emperor signed, _"Perhaps I was little to rough," _Emperor thought looking at Tsunaki's still trembling body then looked over his shoulder to the old building.

_" Guess we will have to leave that test for later.I bet the Sun Arcobaleno noticed something now," _Emperor thought gazing up at the now damp gray sky smiling.

"Hey what are you doing now?" Tsunaki asked warily.

Emperor chuckled, "Don't worried I have nothing up my sleeve..for now," Emperor smiled deviously.

"But I think it's time for you to wake up so Bye!" Emperor said, turning around walking away.

"Hey! Wait what about..the building?" Tsunaki asked yet again surprise by the turn of acts this man have done.

"Didn't know you were that eager to go alas no not right now. You can't hardly stand up much less move so until next time." Emperor said turning back around from Tsunaki with his trench coat swiping behind him as he walked away.

"Eh? How am I suppose to get bac-" But she was cut off as darkness over came her vision.

The last thought she had before she was knocked out was: "Great! Other plot twist to my life."

* * *

><p>AUTHORESS NOTE: Thank you for reading or skimming or whatever you were doing. XD<p>

Please review your thoughts and advice.


	8. Chapter 8: Questions but No Answers

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters just this plot.<p>

Summary: 400 years ago back in Primo time a incident happen that will be reenacted again now in Decimo's time but this time the Cacciatori plan to finish what they started back 400 years ago and the only one to stop this and start it is the lineage of Primo...

Normal speaking/ _Thoughts_

Please review your thoughts of this chapter please and thank you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Previous chapter:<strong>

"But I think it's time for you to wake up so Bye!" Emperor said, turning around walking away.

"Hey! Wait what about..the building?" Tsunaki asked yet again surprise by the turn of acts this man have done.

"Didn't know you were that eager to go alas no not right now. You can't hardly stand up much less move so until next time." Emperor said turning back around from Tsunaki with his trench coat swiping behind him as he walked away.

"Eh? How am I suppose to get bac-" But she was cut off as darkness over came her vision.

The last thought she had before she was knocked out was: "Great! Other plot twist to my life."

**End of Previous Chapter.**

* * *

><p>When Tsunaki woke up her eyes were meet with a white sterile walls, and the smell of antiseptic welling up her nose.<p>

Tsunaki groaned when she felt a sharp pain run through her head and started to rub the increasing headache as it slowly dim to a throbbing pulse in her head.

"Tsunaki-chan?" A familiar voice called to her.

Tsunaki turned her head to Yamamoto Takeshi who had a concern frown on his face as he was sitting on a chair beside her bedside.

"Tsunaki-chan..How are you?" Yamamoto asked softly, she noted that his usual happy exberate self was absent.

Tsunaki slowly sat up in to a sitting position on the bed while Yamamoto's hand was on her shoulder helping her sit up.

"I'm alright Yamamoto-kun," Tsunaki said smiling reassuringly at him which was ignored as Yamamoto's frown seemed to increased at her answer.

"Tsunaki-chan, What happen? You suddenly collapsed in class and was shaking like you were having a seizure"

Tsunaki groaned. _"Great, now everyone is going to think I have some medical problem"_

Unaware of the despair cloud over Tsunaki's head, Yamamoto placed his hand over Tsunaki's forehead.

"You don't feel hot..? But just in case you do Gokudera has gone to get some nutrients for you. Have you even eaten breakfast Tsunaki-chan?" Yamamoto asked as he peered closely in front of her face.

Tsunaki blushed in embarrassment

"I'm fine Yamamoto-kun. You guys act like I'm going to break any moment."

At Tsunaki's answer, Yamamoto brightened up. "Well you are Tsunaki-chan," He remarked.

Tsunaki scowled, " You make it sound as if being me is dangerous... Wait don't answer that."

"Ha ha ha," Yamamoto laughed as he ruffled Tsunaki's hair, who in turn glared at him.

"Where's everyone besides Gokudera-kun? " Tsunaki asked as she patted her even more untamed hair.

"Well, Kurokawa-san and Sasagawa-san went back to class after coming back here. Of course they wanted to stay longer but the teacher called them back." Yamamoto explained.

"How come you're allow to stay?"

"Probably because I was the one who carried you here."

"Oh... Wait! You carried me here? In front of everyone?" Tsunaki enquired. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline in surpise.

"Well...Yeah even though Gokudera-kun wanted to but I well yeah..." Yamamoto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

_"I hope his fan girls don't get the wrong idea. I already have to deal with them for even hanging out with both of Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun."_ Tsunaki thought signing.

" Anyways.. Where is Reborn in all of this?" Tsunaki asked suddenly remembering back to Emperor's words of Reborn knowing what's going on.

"Actually I haven't seen Reborn-san since yesterday."

"Eh? But he was hiding in the trees right across from our roo- " Tsunaki was saying but was cut off by a call of a lost puppy.

"JYUUDAIME!"

"Ah Gokudera-kun's back." Yamamoto stated, just as Gokudera-kun burst through the door.

"Jyuudaime! I heard your voice."

"Eh? How the Hell-"

"Ha ha Gokudera-kun you are yelling to loud."

"Shut up Baseball freak I am talking to Jyuudaime! Anyways Jyuudaime I have your nutrients and then I thought: _Jyuudaime would need more then this to cheer her up_; So I got all of these," Gokudera said proudly as he dump the plastic bag in his hand on to Tsunaki's bed, dumping out all the stuff in it.

"G-Gokudera-kun this is too much stuff," Tsunaki said stunned by the amount of chocolates, flowers, and other assorties.

"Eh You want more?" Gokudera asked brightly, getting up ready to serve his Jyuudaime.

"No Just- ah forget it," Tsunaki said exasperated, seeing as none of her words would reach Gokudera who looked ready to run back outside to buy more things for her.

"Wow. This taste good," Yamamoto commented through his mouth full of chocolate.

"That was for Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto.

"Mah Mah Gokudera-kun, Tsunaki-chan would share."

"No, She wouldn't!"

Tsunaki groaned rubbing her headache that returned from all the shouting.

"Will you shut up Monkey Boy? I can hear you all the way down the hall and I don't fancy Hibari-san coming here." An annoyed female voice said from the door way.

Tsunaki looked toward the door way seeing Hana and Kyoko walking over to them.

"Are you going to be already Tsuanki-chan/Dame-chan?" Hana and Kyoko asked at the same time when they both reach Tsunaki's bedside.

"Yeah just a light headache." Tsunaki smiled at them, Kyoko's concern face melted away to relief but Hana's just darken.

"Like I am going to actually believe that. What's wrong with you Tsunaki?" Hana asked in a demanding tone.

"Hana-chan!" Kyoko scolded. " If Tsunaki-chan says she is alright then she is alright. Right Tsunaki-chan?

"Er-yeah," Tsunaki said avoiding Kyoko's eyes as she was feeling uncomfortable from lieing to her.

"Well look here it's Dame-hime. Back in the Hospital again I see," Said a voice that filled Tsunaki with relief and dread in certain situations.

Standing at the door was Reborn and Iemitsu Sawada.

"Otou-san! What are you doing here?" Said an overly shocked Tsunaki.

* * *

><p>The lingering shadow that was roaming around outside of Tsunaki's classroom window was now on top of a light post beside the school's gate.<p>

"Bossu-sama **(1)**." The shadow called via mental link to his Boss.

"Why have you called me?" A deep smooth baritone voice came through from the connection. "It better be for an update on your progression or you will be facing consequences." The smooth voice stated firmly.

"Of course Bossu-sama, I would never imagine wasting your time." The shadow replied sincerely, slightly shivering inwardly at the thought of the punishment that could be placed upon him.

"Speak then."

"I've tested the one chosen for the Emperor's virtue power and found that the Emperor has become active in her." The shadow reported.

"Hmm..." The baritone voice seem to simper in thought.

"B-Bossu-sama, if- May I impose a thought to you?" The shadow asked hesitantly.

"What is it Ombra?" The Bossu-sama asked, clearly annoyed to be the one asking for information.

"The Sun Arcobaleno and Vongola Ninth have notice as well and have sent Iemitsu Sawada, leader of the CEDEF to inform the Vongola Demico about the Emperor." Said Ombra relaying his recent memory of seeing both the Sun Arcobaleno and Iemitsu Sawada enter the nurse office that the Vongola Demcio was located at the moment.

"I see. But pray tell what made you think of informing me about this? Do you think I would attack so sudden?" Bossu-sama questioned calmly with a threatening undertone.

"N-No, Of cousre not Bossu-sama. I just thought you should know that the Vongola are on the move on now."

"Yes I know. Ombra, I want you to contiune and observe Vongola Demico and the Vongola's actions from now on to forth and if they do anything that would suggest they are doing something suspious contact me. Is that clear?" Bossu-sama ordered.

"Yes Bossu-sama." Ombra said in affrimly tone and with that said and done the mental link connection was broken as Ombra went to continue his observation.

_"Its seems that you, Emperor, have come back to finish what we started."_ Thought Bossu-sama as he leaned back in his Oak throne chair. _"It seems Emperor has made the first move now it's my turn."_

"Arai!" Bossu-sama called out to his most prized fighter among the Cacciatori.

A black mist formed in front of Bossu-sama's desk that he was sat behind and within seconds the black mist form to be of a man kneeling in front of Bossu-sama in the middle of the room.

"Yes Bossu-sama." Said a man of a strong but wiry build, he was clothed with tight black trousers tucked into sturdy animal-hide boots, a black shirt and a dove grey cloak with it's hood up, covering his face in the shadows of the cloak.

"I want you to gather the best team you have for an important mission." Bossu-sama ordered.

"May I ask why Sir?" Arai enquired, his face now lifted up, looking at his Bossu-sama showing a sharp almost predatory face but what stand out were the eyes that were pitch black with no irises or the white eyed area at all and flame like tattoos curving around the sides of his face and the black wavy hair that framed his face and fell over his eyes.

"I want you and your team to bring me Demico of the Shimon family."

* * *

><p>"What I can't come visit my cute little daughter?" Iemitsu Sawada said cheerfully, smiling at Tsunaki.<p>

"Visiting me at school is pretty random Otou-san, even for you." Tsunaki said pointing out.

"I suppose," Iemitsu chuckled as he and Reborn on his shoulder, walked over to Tsunaki's bed post.

"Jyuudaime's Otou-sama! I haven't seen you in awhile!" Gokudera said surprised to Iemitsu.

"Seems so hasn't it? But my job in um the North pole keeps me very busy all the time." Said Iemitsu smoothly, thinking of an excused on the spot.

Gokudera-kun sweat-dropped already knowing of Iemitsu's job as the leader of the CEDEF which was founded by the 1st Generation of Vongola Cloud Guardian, Members of CEDEF which are members of the Vongola Famigila that remain outside the direct control of the main family but knowing that Kyoko and Hana were still in the room he stayed quiet.

"Wow it must be so cool travelling everywhere.." Kyoko said dreamily thinking of all the places she would like to visit with her friends and big brother.

Tsunaki signed at her father's blatant lie.

"Hi Kid. Haven't seen you around," Yamamoto said smiling an easy smile in greeting.

"Ciassou Yamamoto," Said Reborn in return. Reborn hopped off Iemitsu's shoulder on to the hospital bed where Tsunaki laid down and went to standing right beside Tsunaki.

_"Argh! What's this kid doing here?"_ Thought Hana as she broke out in to hives when (brats) kids came near her. Reborn knowing or ignoring Hana's annoyed looks directed at him, knocked his fist over Tsunaki's head.

"Ow!"

"Brain still intact Dame-Hime?"

"Obviously!" Tsunaki exclaimed in pain and annoyance. She glared at Reborn while rubbing her head that was still throbbing slightly from her recent headache.

"Oi Reborn-san, Jyuudaime isn't healed probably yet," said Gokudera who looked like he wanted to say some choice words to Reborn for hitting his boss but refrained.

Reborn ignored him and shot a quick glance at Iemitsu who nodded in return which went unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"Kyoko, Hana shouldn't you girls be in class now?" Iemitsu asked innocently.

"Not yet. It's last break before school is over." Hana replied, who was becoming more and more suspicious of Tsunaki's father randomly coming in.

_"It's if he knew Tsunaki was in the hospital but he's hardly ever here in Namimori. Why suddenly come now?"_ Thought Hana glancing at Iemitsu who knew she was looking at him and started to sweat nervously.

_"Hana was always too observant, "_ Iemitsu thought tiredly.

"Still Hana-chan we should get to class and we've been here for more than 10 minutes." said Kyoko who was looking at her watch.

"Huh? No I wa-"

"Don't worry Hana-chan. Tsunaki-chan will still be here and if not we'll meet her at her house right Tsunaki-chan?" Asked Kyoko who had grabbed hold of Hana's arm pulling her toward the door.

"Ah well I don't kn- Ow." Tsunaki flinched at she felt Reborn pinch her arm warningly. Tsunaki scowled at Reborn but turned back to Kyoko.

"Yeah don't worry I'll be at my house." Tsunaki said smiling in which Kyoko smiled back, pulling Hana toward the door in her iron grip.

"I want an explanation for all of this nonsense Dame-Tsunaki!" Hana shouted just as Kyoko tugged her out the door closing the door behind them.

"Ha ha who knew that Kyoko-san was so strong, must run in the family," Joked Yamamoto.

Tsunaki winced at the thought of Kyoko and Hana ever finding out about being lieing to. Tsunaki could literally see their advancing figures cornering her, demanding the truth or else.

"Though I'm wondering too... Why _are_ you here Reborn? and Jyuudaime's father." Gokudera said turning everyone's thoughts back to the reason why they were all here beside Gokudera and Yamamoto who came to see Tsunaki.

Reborn and Iemitsu shared another glance, this time the kids were able to see this transpass.

_"That glance doesn't look good." _Tsunaki thought dreadfully.

"What are you guys scheming?" Tsunaki asked suspiciously, eyeing the both of them warily. With so much stuff happening in the last two weeks it wasn't a surprise that Tsunaki would have her guard up for any suspicious acts.

"Waa! Tsunaki-chan, What makes you think Daddy would be scheming anything?" Iemitsu wailed with anime tears streaming down his face.

"Becauses I don't trust you," Tsunaki said bluntly.

Iemitsu wailed even louder at the thought that his cute little daughter doesn't trust him anymore.

"I don't have to scheme anything for it to happen." Reborn said with calm confidence. "Especially if it happens to you."

"Ah, the kid is right about that one Tsunaki-chan." Yamamoto said jovially.

"Oi, We are getting off topic here! What are Reborn-san and Iemitsu-san doing here?" Gokudera asked impatiently, clearly forgetting he was talking to his Boss's father and a very capable killer.

As sudden as Gokudera yelled that the calm and simple air around them turned to a serious one when Iemitsu had a grim look on his face and Reborn had the same blank look but his black beady eyes had a serious look in them.

Turning to Tsunaki, Reborn asked the next thing to her that she would never have thought in all the time that had just pass in the small room in the nurse office. Feeling her stomach sinking at the thought of the dreams were actually real and she would soon learn the truth about them. And with her luck it's bound to be bad news.

"What did the Emperor say to you?" Reborn questioned urgently.

* * *

><p>Authoress Note: Please review I would love to hear your feedback and advice :)<p>

Translation:

**(1)** Bossu-sama- my version of boss in japanese (Note: that is not his real name.)


End file.
